Kontrolle
by EirienGER
Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt zeitlich in der ersten Staffel, nach der Folge "Something Wicked".


Summary: Diese Fanfic spielt zeitlich in der ersten Staffel, nach der

Folge "Something Wicked".

Während Dean und Sam einen Dämon jagen, wendet sich das Blatt und sie

werden selbst zum Ziel...

Story Notes:

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters,

settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original

characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no

way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media

franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Kontrolle

Seit zwei Stunden verfolgte Sahara den schwarzen Wagen vor sich in

sicherem Abstand. Es hatte einige Tage gedauert bis sie realisiert

hatte, dass zunächst sie es gewesen war, die gejagt wurde, doch die

beiden Brüder waren zu vorschnell gewesen, hatten sich verraten. Jetzt

galt es, sie im Auge zu behalten.

Sie drückte aufs Gas als sie bemerkte, dass auch der Impala

beschleunigte. Das Spiel hatte begonnen... sie fuhren das nächste

Krankenhaus an.

"Dean!", rief Sam aufgeregt, griff nach rechts und fühlte die Temperatur

seines Bruders. "Jetzt komm schon!"

Seit Stunden waren sie in dieser gottverlassenen Gegend unterwegs - hier

gab es nichts, nur Bäume und er war sicher, dass er sich verfahren

hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit es noch bis zur nächsten Stadt

war. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und bis auf die Scheinwerfer von

den wenigen entgegenkommenden Fahrzeugen, hatte er kein Zeichen von

Zivilisation entdecken können und komplett die Orientierung verloren. Es

kam ihm vor, als würde die Straße nie enden, sie schien keine Kurven und

keine Orientierungspunkte zu haben. Alles raste nur noch an ihm vorbei,

genau wie die Zeit, die unerbittlich verstrich und Dean von Minute zu

Minute schlechter aussehen ließ.

Es war eine Stunde her, als Dean ausgestiegen war um sich die Beine zu

vertreten, eine Stunde seit er erwähnt hatte, dass es ihm nicht gut gehe

- Sam wusste sofort, dass es ihm in diesem Fall wirklich schlecht gehen

musste. Er beschwerte sich nie. Vor ihm versuchte er immer den großen,

starken Bruder zu spielen.

Mit Entsetzen hatte er dann gesehen, wie Dean einfach die Beine

wegknickten, er auf dem regenassen Boden neben dem Impala landete und

zitternd liegen blieb. Sam war sofort bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihm

geholfen zurück in den Wagen zu kommen - alles ging so furchtbar

schnell. Nur Minuten später war sein Bruder nur noch ein Häufchen Elend

gewesen, hatte sich und zitternd auf dem Beifahrersitz eingerollt und im

Fieberwahn vor sich hin gemurmelt...

Und vor genau 12 Minuten hatte sein Bruder das Bewusstsein verloren.

Sam schluckte und trat das Gaspedal nun vollends durch.

Was immer Dean auch hatte, es ergriff zu schnell Besitz von ihm. Zu oft

hatte er ihn schon krank erlebt - oder verletzt - doch selbst dann hatte

er immer versucht, alles herunter zu spielen. Ja, in solchen Situationen

war grantig und schlecht gelaunt, aber er ließ sich nie hängen. Doch was

jetzt mit ihm passierte, ließ Sam in Panik verfallen.

Schnell warf er noch einmal einen Blick auf ihn. Schweißperlen standen

ihm auf der Oberlippe und der Stirn - seine Wangen glühten rot. Das

Zittern hatte aufgehört und nun saß er einfach nur noch still, die Augen

geschlossen, den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt...

Sam blinzelte und zwang sich, wieder auf die Straße zu sehen. Er musste

ein Krankenhaus finden - und das schnell!

Sahara hielt einen sicheren Abstand zu dem Fahrzeug. Sie durfte sich

jetzt nicht verraten. Zu viel Zeit hatte sie investiert, um die Beiden

nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Seit dem letzten Tankstop hatte sie

ihr Ziel erreicht, den Vorteil in der Hand: Ein einfacher Kaffeebecher,

sorglos in den Müll geworfen, hatte ihr die DNS von einem der Brüder

geliefert. Jetzt war es ein Leichtes ihn zu kontrollieren, ihnen zu

folgen, ihnen Angst einzujagen...

Der menschliche Körper war nach Saharas Maßstäben einfach gebaut. Sie

wusste wie sie Menschen Schmerzen zufügen konnte, wie sie sie krank oder

wahnsinnige machte, wie sie sie kontrollierte - und das, ohne sie

umzubringen. Sie konnte wochenlang oder jahrelang ihre Spielchen mit

jemandem treiben, wenn sie den Menschen nicht leid wurde - denn eines

hatte sie schließlich: Zeit.

Obwohl Sahara nur ein Dämon niedriger Ranghöhe war, wusste sie ihre

Fähigkeiten gut einzusetzen. Ihre außergewöhnliche Gabe hatte sie schon

oft vor der Hölle bewahrt, hatte ihr bei Auseinandersetzungen mit

höheren Dämonen gedient.

Und Menschen? Menschen waren nicht mehr als Spielzeuge in ihren Händen.

Und diese Beiden waren jung und unerfahren - mit ihnen würde sie viel

Freude haben...

Sam atmete auf, als er endlich ein Schild entdeckte, das einen Ort in

wenigen Kilometern Entfernung auswies. Er hoffte, dass es dort ein

Krankenhaus oder zumindest einen ortsansässigen Arzt geben würde. Wenig

später passierte er das Ortsschild - nur knapp 1000 Einwohner.

Angestrengt blickte er sich um und durchfuhr langsam die Hauptstraße.

Dann endlich entdeckte er ein Schild, das auf eine Arztpraxis hinwies.

Schnell fuhr er an den Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab.

"Ich bin gleich zurück.", sagte er zu Dean, der noch immer regungslos

auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. "Ich hole Hilfe."

Schnell überquerte er die menschenleere Straße und öffnete die Tür zur

Arztpraxis. Es war ein altes Gebäude, das schon bessere Tage gesehen

hatte und die Einrichtung ließ seine Hoffnungen auch nicht gerade in die

Höhe schnellen - doch es musste genügen.

Mit schnellen Schritten erreichte er einen Tresen hinter dem eine ältere

Dame gerade ihre Sachen packte - scheinbar war sie dabei, die Praxis für

heute zu schließen.

"M´am, entschuldigen Sie, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.", sagte Sam aufgeregt.

"Mein Bruder ist sehr krank."

Sie blickte ihn mitfühlend an. "Junge, beruhigen Sie sich. Was ist denn

passiert?"

"Er hat auf einmal sehr hohes Fieber, ich glaube, ich habe Angst, dass

er...", Sam brachte den Rest des Satzes nicht über die Lippen.

Die Frau nickte. "Ich rufe Doktor Mertens und dann werden wir uns Ihren

Bruder mal ansehen."

Sie ging in einen Nebenraum und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sam blieb

mit klopfendem Herzen unsicher im Raum stehen und wischte sich die

schweißnassen Hände an seiner Jeans ab. Er wandte seinen Blick zu der

Tür als diese sich wieder öffente und die Frau, gefolgt von einem

älteren Mann in einem weißen Kittel, heraustraten.

"Roberta sagte mir gerade, dass es hier einen Notfall gibt?", fragte der

Arzt.

"Ja.", antwortete Sam und nickte. "Würden Sie bitte mit mir nach draußen

kommen, Sir? Doktor. Bitte, ich weiß nicht was mit ihm los ist."

Dr. Mertens kam näher. Er hatte weißes, kurzes Haar und trug einen

Vollbart. Obwohl er mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als Sam war, legte er

ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ganz ruhig, mein Sohn. Wir werden uns die Sache anschauen. Bringen Sie

mich zu ihrem Bruder."

Sam nickte erneut. Die Stimme des Arztes beruhigte ihn tatsächlich und

er strahlte etwas aus, das ihn denken ließ, dass es sich um einen

erfahrenen Mediziner handelte.

Schnell ging er voraus und führte ihn über die Straße zum Impala.

Roberta folgte ihnen ebenfalls.

Sahara stellte den Wagen nicht weit von dem der beiden Brüder ab. Der

jüngere der Beiden hatte gerade die Arztpraxis betreten und den anderen

allein gelassen.

Sie stieg aus und ging langsam zu dem schwarzen Auto, wo sie den Älteren

kurz darauf entdeckte. Wie vermutet hatte er bereits das Bewusstsein

verloren. Er hatte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe gelehnt und war vollkommen

hilflos. Zu gerne hätte sie ihn in diesem Moment mitgenommen - doch ihr

Plan sah anders aus, sie wollte noch eine Weile mit dem Jüngeren spielen

und vor allem wollte sie dabei sein. Sie nahm ein kleines Messer aus

ihrer Jackentasche und zog es sich über die Handfläche. Dann griff sie

in die andere Tasche und zog ein Tuch heraus, das sie um die Hand wickelte.

Sahara wusste genau, wie sie den Körper, den sie gerade besetzt hatte,

am besten zur Geltung brachte. Die junge Frau war ihr sofort ins Auge

gefallen, als sie vor einem Jahr diesen Kerl in Ohio fertig machte. Sie

hatte sie in einem Restaurant entdeckt, wo sie bedient hatte. Stets

freundlich und gut gelaunt, hatte sie etwas unschuldiges ausgestrahlt,

was ihr bisher zu vielen Vorteilen verholfen hatte. Wer konnte einem

hilflosen, hübschen Mädchen schon einen Wunsch abschlagen? Das Gesicht

wie das einer Porzellanpuppe, die Haut blass und strahlend. Dunkle,

halblange Locken. Sie war perfekt.

Es war ein Kinderspiel gewesen, sie nach der Arbeit abzupassen und sie

zu besetzen. Seitdem verlief alles zu Saharas vollster Zufriedenheit.

Zumindest, bis die Brüder aufgetaucht waren - doch sie hatten sowieso

keine Chance gegen sie. Sie wussten noch nicht einmal, wie sie aussah.

Und genau das würde sie jetzt ausnutzen.

Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu dem Gebäude in dem sich die Arztpraxis

befand - noch kein Zeichen von ihm. Sehr gut. Dann öffnete sie die

Beifahrertür. Der Körper des jungen Mannes rutschte zur Seite und sie

griff stützend nach seiner Schulter und seinem Kopf. Die Hitze, die er

ausstrahlte tat gut unter ihren Fingern, er brannte...

Sie lächelte und schloss für einen Augenblick genüsslich die Augen, als

sie sich einiger seiner neueren Erinnerungen bemächtigte. Ja - das würde

interessant werden.

Sam trat durch die Tür nach draußen ins Freie und sah sofort, dass

jemand an der Beifahrertür stand.

"Hey!", rief er aufgebracht und rannte über die Straße. "Was machen Sie da?"

Eine junge, ausgesprochen hübsche Frau blickte ihn erschrocken an.

"Es... es tut mir leid. Ich kam hier vorbei weil ich zum Doktor wollte,

da bemerkte ich den Mann hier. Er schien mir Hilfe zu brauchen."

Sam sah nun, dass Sie Dean augenscheinlich tatsächlich nur hatte helfen

wollen und versuchte seine Aufregung zu drosseln.

"Danke.", sagte er, nun etwas ruhiger. "Aber deswegen bin ich auch hier.

Ich habe den Doktor geholt."

Dr. Mertens hatte nun ebenfalls die Straße überquert und umrundete den

Wagen.

"Junge Frau, weswegen wollten Sie mich aufsuchen?", fragte er, während

er Deans Kopf in beide Hände nahm und ihn eingehend betrachtete.

"Oh, ich kann warten.", sagte sie, während sie Sam unsicher anblickte.

"Ich bin gerade hierher gezogen und habe mich beim Auspacken der Kartons

böse geschnitten. Aber kümmern Sie sich bitte erst um ihn!"

Der Arzt nickte. "Wir sollten ihn schnell rein bringen. Los, mein Junge,

helfen Sie mir. Roberta, kümmern Sie sich bitte um die junge Dame."

Schnell kam Sam dem Doktor zu Hilfe und zusammen trugen sie Dean in die

Arztpraxis. Sie brachten ihn in einen kleinen Behandlungsraum, wo der

Arzt Sam anwies, ihn auf einer Untersuchungsliege abzulegen.

"Seit wann ist er schon in diesem Zustand?", fragte er.

"Vor etwa eineinhalb Stunden sagte er, es ginge ihm nicht gut. Danach

stieg das Fieber sehr schnell an.", antwortete Sam, während er Dean

keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

Der Doktor warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Ist er vielleicht von einer

Schlange gebissen worden? Von etwas gestochen? Wo waren Sie unterwegs?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein... nicht dass ich wüsste. Wir waren nur

mit dem Wagen unterwegs."

"Sehr merkwürdig.", murmelte Dr. Mertens. "Ich werde ihn mir zunächst

genauer ansehen und ihm dann etwas verabreichen, das fiebersenkend

wirkt. Gehen Sie bitte nach draußen und füllen Sie einige Formulare aus."

"Ich will bei ihm bleiben.", sagte Sam.

"Geben Sie mir ein paar Minuten, damit ich ihn mir ansehen kann - ich

will nur sichergehen, dass er nicht gebissen wurde. Danach können Sie

wiederkommen, ok?", antwortete der Doktor geduldig und ruhig.

Sam zögerte, doch dann nickte er und ging nach draußen.

Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte blieb Sam für einen

Augenblick stehen und atmete tief durch. Die ganze Aufregung setzte ihm

ganz schön zu. Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und entdeckte

Roberta, die sich gerade die Wunde der jungen Frau ansah.

"Ja, das wird der Doktor wohl nähen müssen.", sagte die ältere Dame und

drehte sich dann zu Sam um. "Oh, schon wieder hier?", fragte sie dann.

"Der Doktor hat mich rausgeschickt. Ich soll einige Formulare ausfüllen."

Roberta schmunzelte. "Dr. Mertens mag es nicht, wenn er beim Erstellen

seiner Diagnose gestört wird - er ist oft ein wenig eigen. Hat sich im

Laufe der Jahre so entwickelt."

Sam zog die Stirn kraus. "Wie viele Jahre arbeiten Sie denn schon hier?"

"Vierzig Jahre.", antwortete sie. "Glauben Sie mir, er wird Ihren Bruder

wieder gesund machen. Alle Leute im Umkreis vertrauen ihm. Er hat die

meisten von ihnen schon auf die Welt geholt."

Sam nickte und blickte sich noch einmal in dem Raum um - er kam sich vor

wie in einem dieser Filme die einen sentimental werden ließen, die an

die gute alte Zeit erinnerten.

Er blickte auf, als Roberta plötzlich mit einem Klemmbrett und einem

einseitigen Forumlar vor ihm stand.

"Hier, das sollte schnell gehen - und dann nichts wie rein mit Ihnen.",

sagte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Sam setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Stuhl neben der jungen Frau.

"Tut mir leid, dass Sie wegen uns warten müssen.", sagte er, während er

begann, die Seite auszufüllen.

"Ach, so schlimm ist das nicht.", antwortete sie und lächelte ihn an.

"Hauptsache ihrem Freund geht es bald wieder gut. Was ist denn mit ihm los?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Sam. "Aber ich hoffe,

der Doc findet es heraus."

Er ließ die Mine zurück in den Kugelschreiber klicken und stand dann auf.

"Entschuldigung, aber ich muss da wieder rein - wir sehen uns sicher

noch.", sagte er zu ihr.

"Ja, sicher! Ich bin übrigens Susan."

Er lächelte kurz. "Sam."

Dann gab er Roberta das Klemmbrett in die Hand und diese winkte ihn

schon weiter zur Tür.

Sahara blickte dem Jungen hinterher. Er schien nett zu sein. Zu

Seinesgleichen.

Wenn er ahnen würde, was da im Wartezimmer, nur wenige Meter entfernt

von ihm und seinem Bruder saß, wäre er nicht mehr so freundlich. Aber er

wusste es nicht.

Sie lächelte still und betrachtete die alte Dame, die fleißig die Daten

die Sam hastig auf das Formular gekritzelt hatte, in einen alten

Computer übertrug.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Tresen hinüber.

"Das hier ist wirklich ein schöner Ort.", sagte sie.

Roberta blickte auf und lächelte freundlich. "Nett, dass Sie das sagen,

Liebes. Ich hoffe Sie werden sich hier wohlfühlen."

"Oh ja - da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sie konnte einen kurzen Blick auf

das Formular werfen.

Patient: David Hartman - die Jungs benutzten also Decknamen. Sie grinste

und blickte hinüber zum Behandlungszimmer. Sie konnte die Hitze des

älteren Bruders noch immer in ihren Fingerspitzen spüren. Er war ein

Kämpfer und sie dachte darüber nach, den Einsatz eventuell zu erhöhen.

Roberta riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Ach, Liebes, da Sie gerade hier

sind, haben Sie eine Versicherungskarte für mich?"

Sie zog eine Brieftasche aus ihrer Hose und gab Roberta die Karte.

Diese warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. "Danke, Miss Walker."

Sam klopfte an die Tür des Behandlungszimmers und trat kurz darauf ein.

Dr. Mertens war gerade dabei, eine Spritze aufzuziehen.

"Das ging aber schnell mit dem Formular.", sagte er und grinste ihm

verschmitzt zu.

"Was ist das?", fragte Sam und kam näher.

"Ein fiebersenkendes Mittel, wie ich schon sagte. Ich habe mir seine

Arme und Beine, sowie den Oberkörper angesehen. Nichts. Seine Lungen und

Bronchien sind frei und sein Blutdruck stabil."

"Das ist gut, oder?"

Der Arzt nickte. "Wissen Sie, dass der Körper Ihres Bruders ziemlich

viele verheilte Verletzungen aufweist?"

Sam fuhr sich nervös über die Lippen. "Er ist Polizist und war schon in

ein paar üble Dinge verwickelt.", antwortete er dann schnell.

"Ja, das ist wirklich ein harter Job.", sagte der Doktor, während er

Deans Armbeuge desinfizierte und dann die Injektion vornahm. "Das sollte

erst einmal das Schlimmste verhindern. Seine Temperatur liegt momentan

bei 41,3 °C, ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir ihn rüber in ein Bett

bringen, sobald ich die Hand dieses Mädchens versorgt habe. Bleiben Sie

bei ihm. Rufen Sie mich, sobald sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändert."

Sam nickte. "Danke."

Der ältere Mann trat auf ihn zu. "Danken Sie mir erst, wenn er wieder

auf den Beinen ist. Und Sie sehen zu, dass Sie ein wenig zur Ruhe

kommen. Ich lasse Ihnen von Roberta später etwas zu Essen besorgen und

einen Kaffee. Okay?"

Sam wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte und blickte den Doktor

nur dankbar an. Dann ging dieser hinaus, um sich um Susan zu kümmern.

Sam saß nun schon einige Minuten neben der Behandlungsliege und wartete

darauf, dass der Arzt zurück kam. Dean hatte sich noch immer nicht

gerührt, aber seine Atmung ging gleichmäßig und ruhig, sodass er

zumindest hoffte, dass dies ein gutes Zeichen war.

Er stand von dem kleinen Hocker auf, den der Doktor zuvor benutzt hatte

und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Was zum Henker war nur los mit Dean?

Er dachte darüber nach, was sie an diesem Tag getan hatten, wie sich

Dean den Tag über verhalten hatte.

Sie waren am frühen Morgen aufgebrochen, da sie die Spur des Dämons, den

sie verfolgt hatten, verloren hatten. Da der Dämon jedoch in den Tagen

in denen sie ihm gefolgt waren meist westlich gezogen war, wollten sie

in die nächstgrößere Stadt fahren und dort abwarten, ob sich erneut ein

Vorfall ereignete.

Unruhig ging Sam auf und ab.

Im Motel war Dean ein Morgenmuffel gewesen - wie so oft vor seinem

ersten Kaffee. Danach waren sie im Diner frühstücken und Dean hatte

einen Berg Pfannkuchen mit Ahornsirup und mindestens drei Tassen Kaffee

verdrückt. Da war er noch vollkommen gesund gewesen...

Den restlichen Tag hatten sie dann größtenteils im Wagen verbracht, bis

auf wenige Stops an Tankstellen. Sam ging noch einmal die Minuten durch,

bevor Dean an den Straßenrand gefahren war, den Motor abgestellt hatte

und kurz darauf zusammenbrach. Still geworden war er schon nach dem

letzten Tankstop - er hatte das Radio ausgeschaltet und das Fenster ein

Stück herunter gekurbelt. Was konnte also an dieser Tankstelle passiert

sein? Er selbst hatte zwei Kaffees und eine Tüte M&Ms besorgt, während

Dean den Impala vollgetankt hatte. Die M&Ms lagen noch auf dem Rücksitz

des Wagens - er selbst hatte auch von dem Kaffee getrunken. Sam seufzte

und setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker.

"Ich komme nicht darauf, Dean. Es wird Zeit dass Du aufwachst und mir

hilfst.", murmelte er leise und strich Dean kurz über das schweißnasse Haar.

Er legte seine Hand auf Deans Wange und seine Stirn - das Fieber schien

noch immer sehr hoch zu sein. Im hinteren Teil des Raums entdeckte er

ein Waschbecken und ging hinüber. Links von dem Becken hing ein kleiner

Handtuchspender, aus dem er einige Tücher herauszog, mit kaltem Wasser

tränkte und diese dann auf Deans Stirn legte. Unruhig blickte er zur Tür

- wo blieb nur der Arzt?

Sahara bemühte sich, so gut wie möglich das nette Mädchen von Nebenan zu

spielen, während der Arzt die Hand behandelte. Sie saß in dem kleinen

Raum direkt neben dem, in dem die beiden Brüder sich jetzt aufhielten.

Sie konnte sich deutlich ausmalen, wie viele Sorgen sich der Jüngere

gerade machen musste - solche Fieberattacken konnten einem aber auch

Angst einjagen. Heute Nacht würde sie zulassen, dass sein Körper sich

etwas erholte, aber morgen würde sie erst so richtig loslegen.

"Miss Walker, was ist denn so Interessantes da drüben?", fragte der Arzt

und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den alten Mann.

"Oh, nichts.", sagte sie schnell.

"Ah, ich weiß - der junge Mann scheint Ihnen zu gefallen. Vielleicht

können Sie ihn ein wenig von seinen Sorgen ablenken, wenn Sie morgen zur

Kontrolle wiederkommen?", fragte er und lachte leise.

Sahara lächelte. "Ja, vielleicht."

"Nun, ich bin gleich fertig hier - ich würde sagen, wir sehen uns morgen

Nachmittag gegen 12 Uhr. Bringen Sie dem Jungen ruhig etwas

Selbstgekochtes mit, wir Männer mögen so etwas.", sagte er vollkommen

ruhig, so als würde er mit ihr übers Wetter reden.

"Sie sind schon ein ungewöhnlicher Arzt, Dr. Mertens.", sagte Sahara.

"Sie werden doch nicht versuchen, uns zu verkuppeln, oder?"

Er lächelte sie an und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich habe schon so einige

Hochzeiten hier im Ort zu verantworten."

Sahara lachte kurz. Dieser Mensch gefiel ihr.

"So, da bin ich wieder.", sagte Dr. Mertens als er den Raum wieder betrat.

Sam stand von dem Hocker auf und ging auf die andere Seite der Liege.

"Hat sich etwas verändert?", fragte der Doktor.

"Nichts."

"Ich messe noch mal seine Temperatur."

Er griff nach einem Ohrthermometer und innerhalb weniger Sekunden konnte

er das Ergebnis ablesen.

"40,9 - na also, die Injektion scheint zu wirken. Ich würde sagen wir

bringen ihn nach drüben und ich lege ihm noch eine Infusion."

Sam kam dem älteren Mann zu Hilfe, als dieser die Bremsen der

Behandlungsliege löste und begann, diese auf die Tür zu zu schieben.

"Sie glauben also, dass es ihm bald besser geht?", fragte Sam, während

sie auf den Flur hinaus traten.

"Das wird sich im Laufe der Nacht zeigen. Ich wohne hier im Haus, gleich

ein Stockwerk über diesem. Rufen Sie mich, egal um welche Uhrzeit, wenn

etwas passiert."

"Okay.", antwortete Sam.

Sie rollten die Liege in ein Zimmer, in dem je rechts und links ein Bett

stand und legten Dean in eines davon. Dann hörten sie ein Klopfen an der

Eingangstür.

"Oh, das ist Roberta, sie hat Ihnen was zu Essen besorgt. Würden Sie die

Tür öffnen? Der Schlüssel steckt."

Sam nickte und ging zur Eingangstür der Praxis, wo er Roberta schon

durch die Glastüren erkennen konnte. Schnell drehte er den Schlüssel und

ließ sie herein.

"Das ist wirklich sehr freundlich von Ihnen.", sagte er und warf das

erste Mal einen Blick auf die Uhr seit er hier angekommen war. Es war

schon weit nach Neun. "Tut mir sehr leid, dass Sie wegen mir so lange

arbeiten müssen."

"Ach, Paperlapap - ich bin vielleicht alt, aber noch immer ziemlich fit.

Ich gehe nie vor Mitternacht schlafen!", antwortete Roberta, ging an ihm

vorbei und steuerte das Zimmer an, in dem der Arzt Dean gerade die

Infusion gelegt hatte.

Sam blickte ihr beeindruckt hinterher und folgte ihr. Am Ende des Raums

stand ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und sie platzierte den

Kaffeebecher und die Tüte darauf.

"So, jetzt sehen Sie erst mal zu, dass Sie selbst wieder zu Kräften

kommen. Ein so großer, junger Mann wie Sie braucht jede Menge zu Essen,

nicht wahr?"

Sam zwang sich zu einem kurzen Lachen und setzte sich auf das freie

Bett. Er brachte es nicht übers Herz der alten Lady zu sagen, dass ihm

der Kopf jetzt ganz und gar nicht nach Essen stand.

"Ich habe hier zwei Sandwiches und eine Tüte Chips für Sie geholt. Ich

hoffe, Sie mögen das?"

"Das ist großartig, danke!", sagte Sam, stand wieder auf und ging zu ihr

hinüber.

Roberta lächelte. "Schön!"

Dann wandte sie sich an den Doktor. "Tom, ich werde jetzt nach Hause

gehen. Rufen Sie mich, wenn ich heute Nacht gebraucht werde."

Der Arzt nickte, während er gerade dabei war Deans Bronchien noch einmal

abzuhören.

"Gute Nacht, Berta.", rief er und wandte sich dann Sam zu.

"Also, es sieht ganz gut aus. Die Temperatur scheint zu fallen. Ich

bringe Ihnen noch eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und Tücher - und wie

gesagt, rufen Sie mich jederzeit, wenn sich an seinem Zustand etwas ändert."

"Vielen Dank, Doktor.", sagte Sam. "Für alles hier."

Der ältere Mann winkte nur ab und ging nach draußen, um die Tür erneut

zu verschließen und das Wasser für Dean zu holen.

Müde blickte Sam auf seine Armbanduhr. Es war kurz nach drei Uhr am

Morgen und er wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Laptop aus dem Wagen geholt

und ihn mit hier rein genommen, damit er jetzt selbst im Internet nach

einer Erklärung für Deans Fieber suchen konnte.

Dean hatte vor etwa zwei Stunden begonnen im Fieberschlaf zu murmeln und

sich unruhig hin und her zu drehen. Bis auf einige Wortfetzen, die meist

seinen Namen beinhalteten, hatte er jedoch nicht ausmachen können, was

seinen Bruder so sehr beschäftigte und wovon er träumte.

Dr. Mertens war zwischenzeitlich nochmal gekommen um nach Dean zu sehen

und hatte ihm die Infusionsnadel aus der Hand entfernt. Seine Temperatur

war inzwischen auf knapp unter 40 Grad gesunken.

Er stand auf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Auf der anderen Straßenseite

parkte der Impala und der Regen prasselte unaufhörlich auf das Dach.

"Sammy?"

Sofort drehte Sam sich vom Fenster weg. Hatte Dean gerade seinen Namen

gerufen? Er lief zu dessen Bett. Sein Bruder blickte ihn mit glasigen

Augen müde an.

"Dean?"

"Es tut mir so leid, Sammy.", sagte Dean schläfrig.

Sam setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, sah ihm in die Augen und

schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Was, was tut Dir leid?"

"Ich hätte auf Dich aufpassen müssen! Dad ist so wütend auf mich!",

murmelte Dean und Sam konnte sehen, wie Tränen in seine Augen traten.

"Dad ist nicht hier, Dean. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es ist nichts

passiert.", redete er ruhig auf ihn ein und nahm seine Hand.

"Dad hat gesagt, ich darf Dich nicht allein lassen und ich habs getan...

ich habs getan.", Dean drückte seine Hand, schloss die Augen und drehte

sich zur Seite. Dann schlief er wieder ein, mit dem Rücken zu Sam.

Dieser seufzte und zog vorsichtig seine Hand aus Deans Umklammerung. Nun

wusste er, was Dean quälte. Er hatte sich scheinbar noch immer nicht

verziehen, dass er die Shtriga damals nicht erwischt hatte und obwohl

sie das Ding nun in Fitchburg erledigt hatten, konnte er die Erinnerung

an das Vorgefallene nicht auslöschen. Sam wünschte, er könnte ihm

helfen. Aber er konnte nur hier warten und bei ihm bleiben. Das war

alles, was er ihm im Moment geben konnte...

Sahara saß in ihrem Wagen und beobachtete das schwach erleuchtete

Fenster, an dem Sekunden zuvor noch Sam gestanden hatte.

Sie spürte, dass es dem Älteren langsam besser ging. Aber zu schnell

würde sie ihn nicht wieder auf die Beine kommen lassen.

Eine weitere Stunde verstrich in der Dean sich unruhig umherwälzte. Dann

schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf und sah sich im Raum um.

"Dean?", fragte Sam leise.

Es war möglich, dass er wieder phantasierte... Nach einem Moment fand

Deans Blick jedoch den von Sam und er lächelte erleichtert.

"Sammy, was ist los? Du siehst aus wie 3 Tage Regenwetter.", sagte Dean

mit kratziger Stimme.

"Ja? Schau Dich mal an!", gab Sam zurück. "Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

"Müde.", antwortete Dean leise. "Wo sind wir hier?"

"Keine Ahnung, irgend ein Kaff in Kentucky."

Sam und stand auf. "Ich hole Dir Wasser, Du musst am Verdursten sein!"

Dean nickte leicht und schloss wieder seine Augen.

"Nicht wieder einschlafen, hörst Du?", Sam lief schnell nach draußen, wo

er einen Wasserspender entdeckt hatte und kehrte kurz darauf mit einem

Becher zurück.

Dean versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Sam erkannte, welche Mühe er dabei

hatte und half ihm. Dann gab er Dean den Becher in die Hand, welchen

dieser zitternd an den Mund führte. Sam unterstützte ihn beim Trinken,

wofür er einen echten Dean-Blick erntete, doch insgeheim wusste er, dass

sein Bruder dankbar für seine Hilfe war.

"Hey Sam?", fragte Dean dann.

"Ja?"

"Ist das eine Chipstüte da hinten auf dem Tisch?"

Sam grinste. "Ja."

"Kriege ich was davon?"

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Aber Du kannst eins von den Sandwiches haben.

Du brauchst jetzt was Nahrhafteres als Chips."

Dean brummte und verkroch sich wieder unter der Decke. "Du bist

schlimmer als Dad."

Sam lachte und fühlte sich einfach unheimlich erleichtert. Es gab nichts

Schöneres für ihn in diesem Moment, als dass sein Bruder wach war und

auch noch Appetit hatte. Er kannte Dean - und Hunger war ein mehr als

gutes Zeichen.

Er stand auf und brachte die beiden Sandwiches ans Bett. Er nahm eines

davon in die Hand, entfernte die Folie und gab es Dean, der einen Bissen

davon nahm und lustlos darauf herum kaute.

"Was ist eigentlich passiert?", fragte er.

"Du bist umgekippt und hattest ziemlich hohes Fieber.", antwortete Sam.

"Ich bin umgekippt?", fragte Dean und nahm einen weiteren Bissen.

"Ja! Ich hab mir verdammt noch mal Sorgen gemacht. Hast du Dich in den

Stunden davor schon schlecht gefühlt?"

Dean schüttelte den Kopf und schloss dann gleich die Augen.

"Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Sam.

"Unglaubliche Kopfschmerzen."

"Soll ich den Arzt rufen?"

"Nein, mir geht es gut, Sammy.", antwortete Dean. "Was ist, isst Du nichts?"

Sam lächelte. "Du sollst aufhören, Dir über mich Sorgen zu machen und

wieder gesund werden, Alter!"

"Halt die Klappe und iss.", gab Dean zurück.

Schweigend aßen sie beide ihre Sandwiches und Sam holte Dean nochmals

einen Becher Wasser, bevor dieser wieder einschlief.

Dean war am Morgen noch einige Male kurz wach gewesen. Dr. Mertens hatte

ihm geraten, sich zu schonen und sich gründlich auszuschlafen, was er zu

Sams Erleichterung scheinbar beherzigte, denn noch befand er sich im

Bett und schlief tief und fest.

Sam hatte, nachdem der Doktor Entwarnung für Deans Zustand gegeben

hatte, endlich seinen Laptop aus dem Wagen geholt und war gerade dabei

sich über den Ort in dem sie sich befanden zu informieren und die Route

nach Louisville herauszuschreiben, wo sie als nächstes hinfahren wollten.

Wenig später klappte er den Laptop zu und setzte sich wieder zu Dean ans

Bett. Er war unglaublich müde...

Kurz darauf übermannte ihn der Schlaf.

Eine Fabrikhalle, kalter, staubiger Boden - er und Dean liegen

bewusstlos auf dem Rücken, eine dunkle Gestalt mit einem Messer kommt

näher - die Gestalt kniet sich vor Dean und setzt das Messer an seine

Kehle...

"Sam!"

Er schreckte hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um. Dann realisierte er,

dass Roberta neben ihm stand und ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

"Junge! Sie hatten einen furchtbaren Albtraum! Ist alles in Ordnung?",

fragte sie besorgt, während er versuchte, seine Atmung unter Kontrolle

zu bringen.

Er nickte und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf.

"Ja.", presste er hervor.

"Soll ich Dr. Mertens rufen?", fragte sie, während sie ihm eine Hand auf

seinen Arm legte.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein - es war nur ein Albtraum."

Von unten herauf blickte er sie an und lächelte schwach.

Dann sah er, dass noch jemand an der Tür stand. Susan.

Sie blickte ihn ebenfalls erschrocken an.

"Susan!", rief Sam und stand auf. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Ich dachte, Sie könnten ein kleines Mittagessen vertragen.", antwortete

sie unsicher. "Aber wenn es ein schlechter Zeitpunkt ist..."

"Miss Walker ist extra hierher gekommen um sich um Sie zu kümmern.",

schaltete sich nun Roberta ein, als sie Sams gestressten

Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

Sam versuchte, die Dinge in seinem Kopf zu ordnen. Was er eben gerade

gesehen hatte war kein Albtraum gewesen, er hatte eine Vision gehabt -

und zwar die von Deans und seinem Tod. Aber wann sollte das sein und wo

war diese Fabrikhalle?

Er schluckte und sah hinüber zu Susan, die immer noch abwartend in der

Tür stand.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin gerade total durcheinander.", sagte er.

"Na, dann ist ein stärkendes Mahl doch gerade richtig!", rief Roberta

aufmunternd, nahm Susans Hand und führte sie zu dem kleinen Tisch, der

im Raum stand.

Susan lächelte Sam zu, als sie hinter Roberta her gezogen wurde.

Sam wollte nicht unhöflich sein, stand auf und folgte den Beiden.

"Ich habe zwar nicht selbst gekocht, weil mein Herd in der neuen Wohnung

noch nicht angeschlossen ist - aber ich hoffe Sie mögen scharfes

Hühnerfleisch mit Reis vom Chinesen?"

Seine Züge entspannten sich etwas. "Das ist perfekt."

"Ich bin dann mal weg, meine Mittagspause machen...", sagte Roberta in

einem Singsang und verließ schmunzelnd den Raum.

"Wie geht es Ihrem Bruder?", fragte Susan, als sie alleine waren.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seinen Laptop vom Tisch und legte ihn auf dem

kleinen Nachttisch an Deans Bett ab.

"Oh, es geht ihm schon viel besser. Danke.", antwortete Sam und blickte

hinüber zu Dean. Zu gerne hätte er ihm von der Vision erzählt - aber

Dean schlief weiterhin tief und fest.

Susan stellte mitgebrachten Kaffee auf den Tisch. Dann öffnete sie eine

Plastiktüte und platzierte 2 Behälter mit dem Essen sowie 2 Dosen Cola

auf dem Tisch. Sam griff nach dem Stuhl der an Deans Bett stand und trug

ihn zum Tisch, während Susan sich bereits auf den zweiten Stuhl gesetzt

hatte und die Behälter mit dem Essen öffnete. Es duftete wirklich

fantastisch und erst jetzt bemerkte Sam, welchen Hunger er hatte.

Susan reichte ihm eine Gabel. Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog, kippte sie

versehentlich einen der beiden Becher mit Kaffee um.

Der Inhalt ergoss sich sofort über Sams Hose und dieser sprang vom Stuhl

auf.

"Au! Verdammt!", rief er und griff nach der einen Serviette, die auf dem

Tisch lag.

"Das tut mir leid!", sagte Susan und blickte ihn entschuldigend an. "Wie

ungeschickt von mir!"

Sam biss die Zähne zusammen. Der Kaffee war furchtbar heiß gewesen. Er

brauchte dringend kaltes Wasser.

"Das macht nichts.", presste er hervor. "Ich bin sofort zurück."

Schnell lief er hinaus und steuerte die kleine Toilette an, die zu der

Arztpraxis gehörte.

Sahara lächelte, als sie Sam hinterherblickte und beobachtete, wie er

den Raum verließ. Dann ging sie hinüber zu Deans Bett.

Sam hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Dean momentan nicht schlief, sondern

längst wieder bewusstlos war - und jetzt, da sie alleine war, konnte sie

zum nächsten Schlag ausholen.

Mit reichlich nasser Hose verließ Sam den kleinen Toilettenraum. Er war

fast wieder an Deans Zimmer angelangt, als er einen Schrei von Susan hörte.

Sam stürmte zu dem Raum und riss entsetzt die Augen auf, als er sah, was

gerade vor sich ging.

Dean bäumte sich unter Schmerzen auf und rang nach Luft, während Susan

seine Schultern festhielt und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen.

Sie warf ihm einen verzweifelten Blick zu.

"Sam, ruf schnell den Arzt!"

Sam machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief zum Tresen.

"Roberta?", rief er.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Roberta etwas von Mittagspause gesagt hatte -

sie war nicht hier!

So schnell er konnte, rannte er die Treppe nach oben und hämmerte gegen

Dr. Mertens Wohnungstür.

Sahara hielt Dean noch einen Augenblick fest, dann ließ sie seine

Schultern los, er sackte auf die Matratze zurück und rang weiter nach

Luft, während ihn Krämpfe schüttelten.

Sie lächelte. Oh ja, er war wirklich ein Kämpfer...

Es dauerte nicht lange und Dr. Mertens öffnete die Tür.

"Sam? Was ist los?", fragte er.

"Mein Bruder, er hat Schmerzen! Bitte kommen Sie schnell!"

Sam lief wieder los und Dr. Mertens folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter, so

schnell es sein fortgeschrittenes Alter erlaubte.

Sam war bereits wieder am Zimmer angekommen und lief zu Deans Bett.

Susan stand geschockt daneben.

Dean wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt und musste fürchterliche Schmerzen

haben, denn immer wieder griff er sich an den Bauch und stöhnte auf.

Sam ließ sich auf die Knie fallen und legte seine Hand auf Deans

Brustkorb. Er erschrak, als er spürte, wie schnell das Herz seines

Bruders pochte.

Dr. Mertens kam hinzu und überprüfte Deans Temperatur.

"Das ist ein Fieberkrampf.", sagte er. "Seit wann hat David wieder so

eine hohe Temperatur?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete Sam außer Atem, irritiert von dem Namen

den der Arzt für Dean benutzte. "Ich weiß es nicht..."

Dr. Mertens verließ den Raum.

Sam bemerkte, wie Susan näher trat und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Eine Fabrikhalle, er und Dean liegen bewusstlos auf dem Boden, eine

dunkle Gestalt nähert sich mit einem Messer...

So schnell das Bild gekommen war, so schnell war es auch wieder weg.

Sam zuckte zusammen und starrte Susan geschockt an.

"Was ist los, Sam?", fragte sie ruhig.

Sam hielt die Luft an - War sie für all das hier verantwortlich? Wer

oder was war sie?

Er schluckte und blickte nervös zu Dean, um sich nicht durch seine

Reaktion zu verraten.

"Ich glaube... es ist besser wenn...", stammelte er.

"Ist schon okay. Ich gehe besser.", antwortete sie verständnisvoll und

drückte nochmals seine Schulter, bevor sie den Raum verließ.

Sahara verließ die Arztpraxis und kostete diesen Moment voll aus. Sam

Winchester ahnte noch nicht einmal, dass sie für all das verantwortlich

war. Wie verwirrt und verletzlich er gewirkt hatte - fast zu gut um wahr

zu sein. Genau so hatte sie alles geplant. Und sie wusste, wie sie ihn

noch weiter ins Unglück treiben konnte. Den Erinnerungen von Dean hatte

sie entnommen, wie viel die Brüder füreinander empfanden, wie eng sie

miteinander verbunden waren. Wenn sie mit Dean fertig sein würde, wäre

auch Sam am Ende. Dann wäre sein Leben die Hölle...

Sie lachte und ging zurück zu ihrem Wagen.

Dr. Mertens kehrte zurück und injizierte Dean etwas, das ihn innerhalb

von Sekunden ruhiger werden ließ.

Sam atmete erleichtert auf, setzte sich auf das freie Bett und stützte

den Kopf in seinen Händen ab.

Das war ein Albtraum! Susan musste etwas mit dem Ganzen zu tun haben!

Die Vision, Deans erneuter Fieberanfall - sie war die ganze Zeit hier

gewesen, seit er Dean hierher gebracht hatte. Und er? Er hatte ihn mit

Susan allein gelassen! Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können?

"Sam?", Dr. Mertens setzte sich neben ihn.

Sam hob seinen Kopf ein Stück und blickte den älteren Mann an.

"Ich glaube, wir müssen David in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Dieser

plötzliche Rückfall gibt mir sehr zu denken. Ich kann hier wohl doch

nicht genug ausrichten. Es müssen Bluttests durchgeführt werden und er

sollte unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen."

Sam schluckte. "Sieht es so schlecht aus?"

"Ich will nur Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Ich werde alles tun, um das

Fieber wieder zu senken und fordere einen Krankenwagen an. Er sollte in

einer halben Stunde hier sein."

Sam nickte und zog sich dann den Stuhl wieder an Deans Bett. Dr. Mertens

verließ den Raum.

Dann kam Sam eine Idee. Er nahm sich sein Laptop und öffnete eine Seite,

die er unter seinen Favoriten gespeichert hatte. Kurz darauf blickte er

gebannt auf den Bildschirm.

Susan Walker - vermisst

Schnell klickte er auf den Namen und las weiter. Susan Walker, 25 Jahre

aus Ohio, wurde wurde vor fast einem Jahr als vermisst gemeldet! Dann

öffnete sich ein Bild der vermissten Person - es war tatsächlich die

Susan, die gerade gegangen war.

Nervös fuhr er sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht - war das möglich? War

Susan vielleicht besessen? War das der Dämon, den er und Dean gejagt

hatten und spielte er nun ein Spiel mit ihnen?

Wut keimte in ihm auf - dieses verdammte Ding hatte das alles seinem

Bruder angetan! Er musste ihn aufhalten!

Angespannt blickte Sam sich um, während er die Arztpraxis verließ. Er

wollte nicht riskieren, dass der Dämon noch irgendwo hier herumlungerte

und sich eventuell nochmals an Dean vergriff.

Er ging nach draußen und überquerte so unauffällig wie möglich die

Straße. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihn in diesem Moment beobachtete.

Schnell öffnete er den Kofferraum des Impala und griff nach Deans

Tasche. Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. Der Kanister mit dem Salz und

eine kleine Flasche mit Weihwasser befanden sich bereits darin und er

steckte noch einige Bücher, die sich im hinteren Teil des Kofferraums

befanden, in die Tasche. Dann verschloss er den Kofferraumdeckel und

beeilte sich, wieder in das Gebäude zu kommen.

Zurück in Deans Zimmer angekommen, warf er die Tasche auf das leere Bett

und zog eins der Bücher heraus. Er hatte nur wenige Tage zuvor etwas

gelesen, das Dean vielleicht helfen konnte...

Während er suchte, kam Dr. Mertens zurück.

"Der Krankenwagen kommt in etwa 25 Minuten.", sagte er und warf einen

Blick auf die Tasche und das Buch. "Was ist das?"

"Oh - ich habe nur unsere Sachen geholt für den Fall, dass ich im

Krankenwagen mitfahren kann.", antwortete Sam. "Das ist Davids

Lieblingsbuch."

Eine lahme Lüge die noch lahmer wurde, als Dr. Mertens sich den Titel ansah.

"Geister und Dämonen des Mittelalters"

"Aha...", er nickte langsam und Sam bemühte sich um ein entschuldigendes

Lächeln. "Er steht auf alte Horrorfilme und Romane und so ein Zeug."

"Wie auch immer - ich bin drüben und fülle den Bericht für den

weiterbehandelnden Arzt aus. Haben Sie ein Auge auf ihn und rufen Sie

mich, falls er wieder krampft."

Sam nickte. "Natürlich."

Der Arzt verließ den Raum und Sam stieß erleichtert etwas Luft aus. Er

hasste es, sich irgendwelche Lügen auszudenken.

Dann widmete er sich wieder dem Buch. Er blätterte etwas darin herum bis

er die Seite fand, die er gesucht hatte.

"Okay, Dean.", sagte Sam während er seinen Bruder ernst anblickte. "Ich

habe hier vielleicht etwas."

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und atmete tief durch.

"Ich habe etwas gefunden, in einem alten Buch über Exorzismen. Damit

kann man einen dämonischen Einfluss unterbrechen. Ich weiß nicht ob es

funktioniert..."

Er kaute kurz auf seinen Fingernägeln bevor er weiter sprach. "Was, wenn

sie etwas bemerkt und ich Dir damit schade?"

Besorgt betrachtete er Deans Gesicht, das in diesem Moment viel jünger

als sonst wirkte. Seine Wangen waren erneut gerötet und seine Haare

schon wieder schweißnass.

Sam fuhr sich mit der Hand über die müden Augen.

"Ich muss es versuchen.", murmelte er, stand auf, nahm den Kanister mit

dem Salz und schloss die Tür. Er streute eine Bahn Salz aus - dann

streute er eine weitere Bahn auf die Fensterbank. Danach nahm er das

Buch in die Hand und begann zu lesen.

Sahara spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Verbindung zu dem

Menschen wurde schwächer!

Wütend stieg sie aus dem Wagen und stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie den

Kontakt zu ihm ganz verlor.

Wie hatte das passieren können? Was hatte Sam getan? Sie hätte ihn

aufhalten sollen, als er an den Wagen gegangen war! Sie war zu einfältig

gewesen, hatte sich in Sicherheit geglaubt!

Außer sich lief sie einige Schritte auf die Klinik zu, doch dann blieb

sie stehen - wenn er wusste was sie war, war es zu gefährlich sich auf

sein Terrain zu begeben...

"Na schön.", sagte sie zu sich selbst. "Dann müssen wir die Spielregeln

eben ändern, Du hast es so gewollt."

Sam las den letzten Satz des Exorzismus und klappte das Buch zu.

Angespannt beobachtete er Deans Gesicht. Es hatte sich nichts verändert.

Angst stieg in ihm hoch - hatte es nicht funktioniert und der Dämon in

Susan würde ihm nun noch schrecklichere Dinge antun?

Dann jedoch öffnete Dean den Mund und atmete tief durch. Einen

Augenblick später flatterten seine Augenlider und er drehte den Kopf zur

Seite.

"Dean?", fragte Sam und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf dessen Arm.

"Hörst Du mich?"

"Weiterschlafen...", murmelte Dean und Sams Herz machte einen Sprung.

Er war wieder bei sich! Sam lächelte erleichtert und konnte fast nicht

glauben, dass der Spruch funktioniert hatte.

"Du kannst jetzt nicht weiterschlafen.", sagte er und strich ihm einige

Haare aus der Stirn. "Komm schon, Du musst aufwachen."

Doch Dean öffnete nur für einen kurzen Augenblick die Augen, nur um sie

gleich darauf wieder zu schließen.

Sam seufzte und lief zum Fenster.

Zum Impala konnten sie auf keinen Fall gehen, der Dämon würde sie

aufhalten - oder Schlimmeres.

Er entdeckte einen alten Honda auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite.

Das Zimmer lag zum Glück im Erdgeschoss, sie würden also problemlos nach

draußen gelangen. Aber zunächst musste er Dean auf die Beine bekommen...

Er ging zurück zum Bett. Sam fragte sich, ob vielleicht das

krampflösende Mittel dafür sorgte, dass Dean nicht richtig zu sich kam.

Er griff seine Schulter und rüttelte.

"Wir müssen hier weg.", wiederholte er eindringlich.

Dean schlug die Augen auf. "Sam?"

"Ja, genau, Sam.", antwortete er mit der Geduld eines Engels, warf die

Bettdecke zur Seite, schob einen Arm unter Deans Kopf und griff ihm

unter die Arme, um ihn ein Stück hochzuziehen. Sobald Dean eine sitzende

Position erreicht hatte, setzte er sich hinter ihn, sodass er nicht

wieder umkippen konnte.

Selbst durch das durchnässte T-Shirt konnte Sam die Hitze spüren, die

noch immer in Deans Körper brannte und er fluchte, dass er ihn aus dem

Bett in die Kälte zerren musste.

"Was machst Du da?", hörte er plötzlich erneut Deans Stimme und Sam

lehnte sich etwas weiter nach vorne während er Deans Schultern weiter

stützte, um ihn ansehen zu können.

"Ich muss Dich hier raus schaffen.", antwortete er.

"Verdammt Sam, ich fühle mich, als hätte mich ein Lastwagen überrollt.",

sagte Dean und fasste sich an die Stirn. "Warum tut mir mein ganzer

Körper weh?"

"Du hattest einen Fieberkrampf. Ich vermute, daher kommen die Schmerzen.

Hör zu Dean, ich weiß es geht Dir nicht gut, aber wir müssen hier

verschwinden. Ich glaube der Dämon den wir verfolgt haben ist hier und

ist verantwortlich für Deinen Zustand. Kannst Du sitzen, sodass ich

Deine Hose holen kann?"

Dean starrte müde vor sich hin.

"Was?", fragte er nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und Sam vermutete, dass

er kein Wort von dem verstanden hatte, was er ihm gerade erklärt hatte.

"Okay... Wir müssen hier weg - die wollen Dich ins Krankenhaus schaffen,

ein Krankenwagen ist bereits unterwegs und wahrscheinlich ist ein Dämon

hinter uns her!"

"Ich... ich will in kein Krankenhaus.", antwortete Dean schläfrig,

stützte sich zumindest aber soweit ab, dass Sam aufstehen konnte.

"Ich weiß!", er griff nach Deans Jeans, die am Fußende des freien Bettes

lag und setzte sich wieder neben ihn. "Kannst Du die anziehen? Schaffst

Du das?"

Dean blickte ihn genervt von der Seite an, während er ihm die Jeans aus

der Hand nahm. Langsam und umständlich begann er, in die Hosenbeine zu

schlüpfen.

Sam stand auf und packte ihre restlichen Sachen ein. Dabei warf er immer

wieder einen Blick auf Dean.

Sam seufzte. Sein Bruder war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst. Seine

Gesichtszüge wirkten eingefallen und er sah so unglaublich müde aus...

Seine gesamte Körperhaltung verriet, dass er im Augenblick einfach keine

Kraft hatte. Gerade stand Dean auf, um die Hose das letzte Stück

hochzuziehen und schwankte dabei bedrohlich. Mit einem Schritt war Sam

bei ihm und stützte ihn.

"Gut - hör zu, wir müssen durch das Fenster abhauen. Ich werde Dir helfen."

Anstatt wie erwartet dagegen zu protestieren, nickte Dean nur und

stützte sich auf Sam.

Langsam ging er mit ihm zu dem Stuhl, der vor dem Fenster stand und ließ

ihn darauf ab. Er schob den Tisch zur Seite und öffnete das Fenster.

Zuletzt steckte er seinen Laptop in die Laptoptasche und hängte sie sich

um. Die Tasche mit ihren übrigen Sachen ließ er aus dem Fenster fallen.

Dann nahm er Deans Arm, legte ihn sich um die Schultern und zog ihn

wieder auf die Beine.

"Setz Dich auf die Fensterbank.", sagte er und kletterte selbst nach

draußen. Von dort zog er Dean über den Fenstersims.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es zu dem alten Auto.

"Was ist mit dem Impala?", fragte Dean.

"Den holen wir später!", gab Sam zurück und zog an dem Griff, um die

Beifahrertür zu öffnen - der Honda war nicht verschlossen. "Ich hab ja

auch mal Glück!", murmelte er und half Dean auf den Sitz. Danach warf er

ihre Sachen auf die Rückbank, nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz und begann

damit, den Wagen kurz zu schließen.

Sahara wartete, doch nichts geschah. Was hatten diese kleinen, nutzlosen

Menschen jetzt vor? Dann sah sie, wie ein Wagen mit hoher

Geschwindigkeit aus der Straße hinter der Praxis schoss und sie wusste

genau, dass sie es waren!

Wütend blickte sie dem Honda hinterher - sie konnten ihr nicht

entkommen. Sie würde sie finden auf die eine, oder andere Weise...

Sahara betrat die Räume der Arztpraxis und lief auf das Zimmer zu, in

dem Dean zuvor gelegen hatte. Sie drückte die Türklinke herunter, doch

sie konnte die Tür nicht öffnen.

Fluchend stemmte sie sich dagegen und entdeckte dann etwas auf dem Boden

- Salz musste hinter der Tür ausgestreut worden sein! Dieser Mistkerl

hatte sie ausgesperrt!

Sie drehte sich um, als sie Geräusche hinter sich hörte und entdeckte

Roberta - sie war gerade aus ihrer Pause zurück gekehrt.

"Miss, Walker! Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebes?", fragte sie.

Sahara lächelte, als ihr eine Idee kam und die alte Dame schrie auf, als

sie plötzlich in schwarze, glänzende Augen blickte...

Sam fuhr auf direktem Weg aus Bloomfield, der kleinen Stadt in der sie

gelandet waren, heraus. Er nahm die Bundesstraße in Richtung Taylorsville.

Dean war nach nur wenigen Minuten wieder eingeschlafen und Sam wollte

ihn so schnell wie möglich wieder ins Bett stecken. Dann würde er sehen,

wie es weiterging. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann entdeckte er ein

ziemlich heruntergekommenes Motel nur wenige Meilen hinter Taylorsville.

Dr. Mertens kam aus seinem Zimmer gelaufen, als er Robertas Schrei hörte.

Sahara warf ihn mit einer Handbewegung gegen die nächste Wand, wo er

bewusstlos liegen blieb.

Roberta klammerte sich zitternd an ihre Handtasche, während Sahara auf

sie zukam und sie grob am Arm packte.

"Wir sind gleich da.", sagte Sam, als er Dean in das Motelzimmer brachte

und ihn sich auf das Bett setzen ließ.

Er blickte ihn prüfend an und drückte ihm eine offene Wasserflasche in

die Hand, die er beim Anmelden des Zimmers gekauft hatte.

Dean nahm begierig einen großen Schluck.

"Wie fühlst Du Dich?"

"Besser.", antwortete Dean und stellte die Flasche auf den Nachttisch

neben dem Bett. "Hast Du vorhin etwas von einem Dämon gesagt?"

Sam nickte. "Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass Du krank wurdest. Ich erkläre

Dir gleich alles, aber jetzt leg Dich hin."

"Ich fühle mich gut."

"Ja - so siehst du auch aus! Hinlegen, sofort!"

Man konnte deutlich sehen wie es in Deans Kopf arbeitete als er nach

einer weiteren Ausrede suchte, doch dann gab er auf, brummte nur kurz

und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen. Dann kroch er unter die

Decke, wo er auf dem Bauch liegen blieb.

"Also, was ist noch mal passiert, Sam?"

"Gleich!", rief dieser und nahm den Kanister mit Salz aus der Tasche.

Er streute großzügig einen Halbkreis vor die Eingangstür des

Motelzimmers und vor das Fenster. Dann verschwand er im Badezimmer.

Dean hörte, wie Sam anscheinend auch Salz vor das Fenster im Bad streute

und dann das Wasser aufdrehte.

Müde ließ er den Kopf auf das Kissen sinken. Für einen Augenblick kühlte

der Kissenbezug seine heiße Wange, doch dann kehrte die Hitze des

Fiebers wieder zurück.

Er hatte unbeschreibliche Kopfschmerzen und den schlimmsten Muskelkater

seines Lebens - im gesamten Körper.

Was war nur mit ihm los gewesen und wie hatte Sam es geschafft, ihn

wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen?

An die letzten Stunden hatte er so gut wie keine Erinnerung und er

konnte nicht genau sagen, was Realität gewesen war oder was davon er nur

geträumt hatte.

"Wir brauchen dringend mehr Salz.", sagte Sam, als er zurückkam.

Dean hob ein Stück den Kopf und sah, dass sein Bruder neben dem Bett

stand und ein nasses Tuch in der Hand hielt.

"Los, dreh Dich um.", sagte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

Dean tat, was sein Bruder gesagt hatte und Sam legte ihm das kalte Tuch

auf die Stirn. Er schloss die Augen - das fühlte sich jetzt wirklich gut an.

"Also Sam, was ist passiert?"

Während Sam ihm von den Vorkomnissen erzählte die sich seit seinem

Zusammenbruch zugetragen hatte, stieg eine ungeheure Wut in ihm auf.

"Dieses Miststück!", stieß er hervor. "Wir sollten sofort los und sie

kaltmachen!"

"Wenn sie uns mal nicht vorher findet...", antwortete Sam leise.

"Lass sie ruhig kommen!"

Sam lächelte schwach bei den Worten seines Bruders, der noch längst

nicht in der Lage war, es zurzeit mit einem Dämon aufzunehmen.

Aber seine Reaktionen zeigten ihm, dass er sich auf dem Weg der

Besserung befand und das war unheimlich erleichternd für ihn...

Eine Stunde warteten sie nun schon, ob der Dämon ihnen gefolgt war.

Dean schien es nach und nach immer besser zu gehen und schließlich stand

er auf, um eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Sam stand am Fenster und blickte nach draußen. Langsam dämmerte es und

er spürte den Schlafmangel der letzten Nacht nun deutlich.

Er schreckte zusammen, als sein Mobiltelefon klingelte. Schnell nahm er

es in die Hand und blickte auf das Display. Die Nummer die angezeigt

wurde, kannte er nicht. Er nahm ab.

"Hallo?"

"Sam.", sofort erkannte er Susans Stimme.

"Woher hast Du diese Nummer?"

"Von dem Formular das Du beim Arzt ausgefüllt hast.", antwortete sie kalt.

Sam schluckte. "Was hast Du mit Dr. Mertens und Roberta gemacht."

Er hörte, wie sie lachte.

"Der Doktor hatte Glück, dass er bereits einen Krankenwagen gerufen

hatte. Du hättest sie nicht alleine lassen dürfen, Sammy. Wie wird Dean

reagieren wenn er erfährt, dass Du vielleicht für den Tod eines alten

Mannes verantwortlich bist? Weißt Du, Dean stellt sehr hohe

Anforderungen an sich. Ich bin erstaunt, wie sehr ihm manche Dinge zu

schaffen machen. Redet er manchmal mit Dir darüber, Sammy? Darüber, wie

er über die Dinge denkt, die Du ihm an den Kopf geknallt hast?"

"Du wirst ihm nicht noch einmal so nahe kommen, um in seinem Kopf wühlen

zu können! Du dreckiger Dämon!"

"Oh - das trifft mich aber, Sam.", antwortete sie gespielt

beleidigt."Ich dachte, ich gefalle Dir? Magst Du meine offene Art nicht?"

Er schwieg, also sprach Susan weiter:

"Ich habe hier jemanden, der Dir guten Tag sagen will."

Sam hielt die Luft an.

"Hier... hier ist Roberta.", hörte er die zitternde Stimme der alten Dame.

"Roberta! Sind Sie in Ordnung?", fragte er aufgeregt.

Er hörte, wie die alte Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung schluchzte, dann

wurde ihr scheinbar das Telefon wieder entrissen.

"Hör mir jetzt genau zu.", sagte Susan, "In 30 Minuten will ich euch in

der alten Destille am Ortsrand von Bloomfield sehen. Wenn ihr nicht

pünktlich da seid, mache ich die nette alte Lady kalt. Und komm nicht

auf die Idee, alleine hier aufzukreuzen, Sam. Ich will, dass Du Dean

mitbringst, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Sam öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch Susan hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Sahara klappte das Handy zu und blickte hinunter auf Roberta, die in

einer Ecke der alten Fabrikhalle auf dem Boden kauerte.

Leise sprach die alte Dame vor sich hin und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

"Hör auf zu beten!", herrschte Sahara sie an. "Oder glaubst Du

tatsächlich, ein Engel wird vom Himmel steigen, um Dich zu retten?"

Roberta verstummte sofort und blickte sie mit Tränen in den Augen an.

"Schon besser."

Sahara wusste, dass die Brüder kommen würden. Weder Sam noch Dean würden

es sich verzeihen können, wenn sie die alte Dame im Stich ließen...

Sam warf sein Handy auf den Tisch und lief zur Badezimmertür. Mit der

flachen Hand schlug er dagegen.

"Dean! Beeil Dich!"

Nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete sein Bruder mit Boxershorts und

T-Shirt bekleidet die Tür.

"Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt als er ihn sah. "Sam, Du bist ja ganz

blass! Ist dieses Miststück aufgetaucht?"

Er lief zum Fenster und blickte nach draußen.

"Sie hat angerufen.", antwortete Sam und Dean drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Woher..."

"Von dem Patientenformular in der Arztpraxis.", schnitt Sam ihm das Wort

ab. "Sie hat Dr. Mertens verletzt und Roberta mitgenommen. Wir sollen in

30 Minuten zurück in Bloomfield sein, sonst tötet sie sie. Wir sollen zu

einer alten Fabrik kommen."

"Dann los!", rief Dean und griff nach seiner Jeans.

Sam schluckte schwer und blickte ihn an. Seine größte Angst hatte er ihm

noch nicht mitgeteilt...

Zu alldem kam, dass er Dean nicht mitnehmen wollte. Auch wenn dieser

sich momentan größte Mühe gab ihn zu überzeugen, dass es ihm wieder gut

ginge, so wusste er doch, dass er noch immer geschwächt war.

"Dean, ich habe Dir vorhin nicht alles erzählt.", sagte Sam leise und

blickte seinen Bruder müde an.

"Was ist los?"

"Ich sagte Dir, ich hätte etwas gespürt als Susan mich berührt hat und

habe dann vermutet, dass Sie ein Dämon ist."

Dean nickte. "Also, was? Was ist los?"

Sam setzte sich auf eins der Betten. "Ich hatte kurz zuvor eine Vision."

Dean knurrte, setzte sich Sam gegenüber und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den

Augen. "Warum erzählst Du mir nichts davon? Huh?"

"Weil ich gesehen habe, wie jemand Dich tötet.", antwortete er und wich

Deans Blick aus.

Sahara beobachtete gebannt den Eingang der Fabrikhalle. Draußen zogen

sich dunkle Wolken zusammen und dicke Regentropfen prasselten auf den Boden.

Sie drehte das kleine, goldene Messer in ihrer Hand. Alles war bereit -

noch heute würden Sam und Dean Winchester sterben...

Dean blinzelte einige Male, stand dann ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und

zog sich seine Jeans an.

"Alter, was machst Du da?", fragte Sam überrascht und blickte ihn mit

offenem Mund an.

"Diese Schlampe hat schon mehr als ein Mal versucht mich umzubringen.

Sie wird es auch dieses Mal nicht schaffen!"

Sam sprang auf.

"Dean! Ich hatte eine Vision in der Dir jemand die Kehle aufschlitzt!",

rief er wild gestikulierend. "Außerdem bist Du krank! Verdammt, wir

laufen ihr doch direkt in die Arme!"

Er sah, wie Dean kurz zögerte und schluckte. Dann griff dieser nach

seiner Jacke und blickte ihn entschlossen an.

"Ich werde nicht hierbleiben. Und wenn diese Roberta nicht sterben soll,

haben wir keine Wahl, oder?", fragte er.

Sam fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. "Nein, wir haben keine Wahl."

"Dann lass uns keine Zeit verschwenden und den Impala holen.",

antwortete Dean. "Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählst Du mir alles über diese

Vision und den Anruf."

Sam blickte wütend zu Boden und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er

wünschte, er hätte eine andere Lösung - doch die gab es nicht.

Dean ging nach draußen auf den alten Honda zu. Sam war nur wenige

Schritte hinter ihm und er vermied es, ihn in diesem Augenblick anzusehen.

Er wollte es ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben, aber Fakt war, dass er

körperlich am Ende war. Jede Bewegung schmerzte und war eine Überwindung

für ihn, sein Kopf pochte und seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei. Das

Fieber hatte zwar nachgelassen, aber die Dusche hatte nicht die erhoffte

Wirkung gehabt seine Schmerzen etwas zu lindern und ihn wacher zu machen.

Dennoch durfte er Sam nicht alleine diesem Dämon gegenüber treten

lassen. Genausowenig wie sie für das Menschenleben der alten Lady

verantwortlich sein durften. Sie konnten sie nicht ihrem Schicksal

überlassen...

"Ich fahre!", hörte er Sams Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um.

"Na schön, Sammy.", antwortete er. "Aber den Impala fahre ich."

Es dauerte gute 15 Minuten, bis sie am Impala angekommen waren. Schnell

suchten sie einige Dinge zusammen, die ihnen eventuell nützlich sein

konnten - doch beide wussten, dass sie einem Dämon in solch einem Fall

nicht wirklich etwas entgegen setzen konnten - jedoch sprach es keiner

von beiden aus.

"Wo ist diese Brennerei?", fragte Dean.

"Ich bin daran vorbeigekommen als ich Dich hierher gebracht habe. Es ist

nicht mehr weit.", gab Sam einsilbig zurück.

"Hast du das Weihwasser?", fragte Dean.

Er nickte und stellte ihm eine Gegenfrage: "Hast Du das Ersatzpaket Salz

in die Tasche gesteckt?"

"Ja."

"Dean, ich-"

"Uns wird nichts passieren.", unterbrach dieser ihn. "Bis jetzt haben

wir doch alles geschafft, oder?"

Sam blickte ihn an und entdeckte er eine Spur von Unsicherheit in dem

Gesicht seines Bruders.

"Lass uns fahren.", antwortete er nur und öffnete die Beifahrertür.

Den restlichen kurzen Weg verbrachten sie schweigend. Jeder hing seinen

eigenen Gedanken nach und als die Fabrik vor ihnen auftauchte, spürte

Sam einen Stich in der Magengegend.

Dean stellte den Motor ab und blieb noch einen Augenblick sitzen.

"Fertig?", fragte er.

Sam nickte und sie stiegen aus.

Sahara hörte den Motor des Impala schon von Weitem und lächelte

zufrieden. Die Jungs waren pünktlich, das musste man ihnen lassen. Sie

warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Roberta, die sie mit ihrer Kraft am

Boden hielt. Die alte Lady war inzwischen ziemlich still geworden und

hatte sich vielleicht mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden.

Langsam lief Sahara auf den Eingang zu und trat hinter eine der vielen

Säulen, die den Raum unterteilten.

Sam hielt die kleine Flasche mit Weihwasser fest umklammert während er

Dean, der mit gezogener Waffe voraus ging, folgte. Als sie die Halle

betraten blickte er sich erschrocken um - es war der selbe Raum, den er

in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Eine dicke Staubschicht bedeckte den

Boden und mehrere Betonsäulen waren im ganzen Raum verteilt. Dann

entdeckte er Roberta.

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu und deutete ihm an still zu sein, während

sie auf Roberta zuliefen. Sam ging vor ihr in die Hocke.

"Sind Sie okay?", flüsterte er.

"Sie ist hier!", antwortete Roberta völlig verstört.

Er und Dean wirbelten herum, als sie Schritte hinter sich vernahmen und

im nächsten Augenblick spürte er wie er nach hinten gedrückt wurde und

landete an der Wand. Dean erging es ebenso. Seine Waffe fiel laut

klirrend zu Boden. Er selbst umklammerte noch immer die Flasche mit dem

Weihwasser, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren...

"Sam und Dean Winchester.", sagte Sahara und seufzte zufrieden. "Wie

schön, dass ihr meiner Einladung gefolgt seid."

Sie schritt von Einem zum Anderen. Keiner von ihnen ließ sie aus den Augen.

"Was hast Du jetzt vor, Susan?", fragte Sam und sie ging näher zu ihm

hinüber.

"Mein Name ist nicht Susan.", antwortete sie und streichelte mit ihren

Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen.

"Ach ja? Und wie sollen wir Dich Missgeburt aus der Hölle nennen?",

fragte Dean.

Sie lächelte und sah zu ihm hinüber, während sie jedoch vor Sam stehen

blieb.

"Du bist ja richtig vorlaut, Dean! Vielleicht hätte ich mir etwas

Anderes für Dich ausdenken sollen, anstatt Dich winselnd in ein Bett zu

verfrachten."

"Tu Dir keinen Zwang an, Schlampe.", gab er zurück.

"Hmh. Weißt Du, Dean, das Problem ist, dass ich genau weiß, welches

Spiel Du hier spielst. Du willst, dass ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von Sam

ablenke. Nimmst das Risiko und den Schmerz lieber auf Dich in der

Hoffnung, dass der kleine, hilflose Sammy davon kommt. Aber ich habe

eine Neuigkeit für Dich - wir spielen hier schon lange keine Spiele

mehr. Sam wird heute sterben, genau wie Du. Du kannst ihm gerne dabei

zusehen."

Sie sah, wie er begann zu zittern und trat nun etwas näher.

"Oder willst Du mich etwa darum bitten, der Erste zu sein?"

Angespannt blickte er sie mit seinen grünen Augen an und versuchte

vergebens, von der Wand loszukommen. Dann sah er hinüber zu Sam.

Sahara legte ihm einige Finger unters Kinn und zwang ihn, sie wieder

anzusehen.

"Du bist plötzlich so still geworden - was ist, kannst Du die

Entscheidung nicht treffen? Du hast Daddy versprochen, Sammy immer zu

beschützen, aber das kannst Du nicht. Du hast versagt, Dean."

Sie spürte, wie er immer stärker zitterte und schließlich zur Seite

blickte. Das war es! Sie hatte ihn da, wo sie ihn haben wollte.

"Hör auf!", rief Sam schließlich und mit einem Schritt war sie zurück

bei ihm.

"Ja, Sam?"

"Wenn Du uns töten willst, dann tu es und hör auf mit diesem dummen

Geschwätz.", presste er hervor.

"Aber das ist doch gerade das Schöne daran!", rief Sahara.

Sie griff nach der Flasche mit Weihwasser, entwand sie seinem Griff und

warf sie in die nächste Ecke.

"Also Sam, willst Du mir nicht erzählen wie Du herausgefunden hast, dass

ich bin, was ich bin?"

"Nein."

Sie lachte.

"Jungs, es macht wirklich Spass mit euch, hat euch das schon einmal

jemand gesagt? Aber ich muss auch sagen, so langsam werde ich müde und

wir sollten die Sache etwas Beschleunigen."

Mit einer Handbewegung schleuderte sie Sam durch den Raum. Er stieß

gegen einen der Pfeiler und sackte bewegungslos zu Boden.

"Du verdammtes Miststück!", hörte Sie Dean rufen und ging näher an ihn

heran.

Während er sie wütend anfunkelte, zog sie das Messer aus der Tasche.

"Also Dean - Du oder er?"

Sam schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und in seinem Kopf pochte ein

unglaublicher Schmerz. Er lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Rücken,

unfähig seine Augen zu öffnen oder sich zu bewegen.

Wie durch Watte hörte er den Dämon die Frage stellen - "Du oder er?"

Er stöhnte auf, als er die Antwort seines Bruders vernahm.

"Ich."

Erneut versuchte er sich aufzusetzen, doch alles drehte sich und sein

Körper wollte ihm einfach nicht gehorchen. Er hörte, wie der Dämon

lachte und wie Dean aufstöhnte, als er ebenfalls auf dem Boden aufschlug.

Gleich neben sich hörte er Schritte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich

in der Szene seiner Vision befand.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch und er spürte, wie er wegdriftete. Das Letzte

was er wahr nahm bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, war eine tiefe, männliche

Stimme.

"Was glaubst Du, was Du hier tust?"

Sahara hatte sich über Dean, der nicht weit von Sam entfernt bewusstlos

vor ihr lag, gebeugt.

Ihr Messer hatte sie soeben an seine Kehle gesetzt, als sie die Stimme

hinter sich hörte.

Sie schoss herum. Hier sollte niemand außer ihr sein! Dieser Platz war

zu abgeschieden!

Sie erkannte sofort, dass es sich nicht um einen Menschen handelte,

stand auf und trat einen Schritt auf den Dämon zu.

"Ich habe Dich etwas gefragt.", sagte er mit fester Stimme.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was Dich das angeht.", antwortete Sahara und blickte

den Kerl auffordernd an.

Er hatte sich einen attraktiven Körper ausgesucht, das musste sie ihm

lassen. Groß, schlank, muskulös - gutaussehend.

"Diese Beiden", er wies mit dem Kopf auf Sam und Dean. "gehören nicht Dir."

"Ach, und wem gehören Sie dann?"

"Meinem Vater."

Sahara lachte kurz. "Wieso sollte ich Dir das glauben? Warum kommt er

dann nicht selbst und schickt ihr Dich vor, um die Drecksarbeit zu tun?"

Die Augen des Mannes, den der Dämon besetzt hatte, färbten sich schwarz,

doch für einen Moment konnte sie einen gelblichen Schimmer darin erkennen.

Sahara wurde schlagartig bewusst, mit wem Sie es hier zu tun hatte.

"Er hat es nicht nötig, sich mit niedrigem Fußvolk abzugeben.",

antwortete er, während er auf sie zu kam.

"Was ist so Besonders an den Beiden, dass jemand wie ihr euch für sie

interessiert?", fragte Sahara nun mit wirklichem Interesse.

"Du bist nicht in der Position Fragen zu stellen.", antwortete er. "Und

ich würde Dir raten, das was uns gehört, nicht noch einmal anzufassen."

Sahara funkelte ihn wütend an.

Sie hatte die Beiden hierher gebracht - sie waren ihre Beute. Und jetzt

sollte sie sie ihm einfach überlassen?

"Ich könnte Dir helfen, sie zu erledigen.", sagte sie, während ihre

Augen sich schwarz färbten.

"Die Beiden haben noch ihre Rolle zu spielen. Aber jetzt ist nicht der

Zeitpunkt dafür. Außerdem wird sich bald jemand anderes um sie kümmern."

Sahara lächelte. "Wer, Deine Mutter? Erzähl mal, was hat eure Familie

angestellt, dass es euch alle in die Hölle verschlagen hat?"

"Pass auf, wie Du mit mir redest.", antwortete er wütend und packte ihr

Handgelenk. "Wage es nicht, uns bei unserem Plan in die Quere zu kommen!"

"Du willst sie doch nicht etwa laufen lassen?", rief Sahara überrascht.

"Das kann nicht Dein Ernst sein!"

"Ich würde Dir raten, Dich nicht mit mir anzulegen. Glaub mir, Du willst

mich nicht als Feind - schon gar nicht dort unten."

Sie blickte ihn einen Moment lang trotzig an, doch dann siegte die

Vernunft in ihr und das Schwarz verschwand aus ihren Augen.

Sie lebte schon lange unter den Menschen, doch ihre Zeit in der Hölle

würde sie niemals vergessen - und sie wollte auf keinen Fall dorthin zurück.

"Na schön.", sagte sie. "Ich werde gehen."

Er ließ ihre Hand los und sie ging auf den Ausgang der Höhle zu.

"Ach!", rief ihr der Dämon hinterher und sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

"Eins habe ich noch vergessen."

Sie sah, wie er seine Hand hob.

Im gleichen Augenblick spürte sie, wie sie den Kontakt zu ihrem

Wirtskörper verlor und nach draußen gedrängt wurde.

Erschrocken versuchte sie sich dagegen zu wehren, doch es war zwecklos -

er war zu stark.

Sie verließ den Körper, der leblos unter ihr zusammenbrach.

Der Dämon griff nach ihr, griff in die Wolke aus schwarzem Rauch und

Sahara spürte, wie ihr etwas genommen wurde.

Dann zog er seine Hand zurück und sie drängte zurück in den Körper, doch

es fühlte sich anders an. Sie war schwach, fühlte sich krank...

Benommen blieb sie liegen.

"Was hast Du getan?", fragte sie leise.

"Nimm, was ich Dir gelassen habe und sieh zu, dass Du verschwindest.",

war alles, was er antwortete.

Sie kämpfte sich auf die Beine und lief so schnell sie konnte nach draußen.

Algol wartete, bis dieses Nichts sich endlich aus dem Staub gemacht

hatte. Er hatte sie ihrer Fähigkeiten beraubt und sie den seinen

hinzugefügt - wenigstens dafür war sie zu gebrauchen gewesen.

Dann wandte er sich den beiden Brüdern zu.

Während er auf sie zuschritt, warf er einen Blick auf die alte Frau, die

halb wahnsinnig vor Angst in ihrer Ecke kauerte. Sie hatte zu viel gesehen.

Mit einer Handbewegung beendete er ihr Leben und beobachtete dann, wie

ihre Seele nach oben schwebte und schließlich verschwand. Ein

glückliches Schicksal, das ihm niemals vergönnt gewesen war.

Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf die Winchesters. Wie er

diese beiden hasste. Nur zu gerne würde er ihrem Dasein ebenfalls ein

Ende bereiten, aber er musste seinem Vater gehorchen. Seine Schwester

würde die beiden in eine Falle locken und so würden sie endlich an John

Winchester und den Colt kommen.

Ohne ihnen ein weiteres Haar zu krümmen, verließ er die alte Fabrik.

Sam zuckte zusammen, als der stechende Schmerz erneut durch seinen

Schädel fuhr. Was war passiert, woher kamen diese Schmerzen?

Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück und er riss die Augen auf - Dean!

Mühsam setzte er sich auf und versuchte, das Pochen in seinem Kopf zu

ignorieren. Bunte Sterne tanzten vor seinem Auge und er blinzelte. Wo

war Susan? Wer war noch dazu gekommen?

Endlich konnte er seine Umgebung erkennen. Fahles Mondlicht tauchte

alles in ein unheimliches Licht und warf dunkle Schatten an die Wände.

Dann sah er seinen Bruder nicht weit von ihm am Boden liegen. Er kämpfte

sich auf die Knie und kroch zu ihm hinüber. Er entdeckte Blut an Deans

Hals und erstarrte.

"Nein!", flüsterte er, robbte näher und beugte sich hinunter - ein

kleiner Schnitt! Es war nur ein kleiner Schnitt!

Erleichtert atmete er auf und fühlte Deans Puls. Da war er! Gleichmäßig

und kräftig.

Sam setzte sich hin und zog Dean ein Stück zu sich heran. Während er ihn

in den Armen hielt, fiel sein Blick auf Roberta. Er erkannte sofort,

dass sie tot war.

"Oh nein.", sagte er zu sich selbst und blickte sich um.

Was war hier nur los gewesen? Er erinnerte sich an eine männliche

Stimme... das konnte er sich nicht eingebildet haben.

Und der Dämon? Susan hätte sie niemals gehen lassen...

Er spürte, wie Dean sich regte und beugte sich etwas nach vorne um zu

sehen, ob er bereits die Augen geöffnet hatte. Die Bewegung sendete

erneut einen stechenden Schmerz durch seinen Kopf, doch er biss die

Zähne zusammen.

"Dean?"

Einen Moment später blickten ihn die grünen Augen müde an.

"Was ist hier los, Sammy?", fragte Dean und stemmte seine Hände auf den

Boden, um sich aufzusetzen.

"Woah, langsam.", sagte Sam als er sah, welche Mühe es ihm bereitete.

Dean sah sich um. "Wo ist diese Schlampe hin?"

"Verschwunden, jedenfalls sieht es ganz danach aus."

Dean entdeckte nun ebenfalls Roberta und seufzte leise.

"Es war alles umsonst.", sagte er und blickte Sam traurig an. "Sie ist

tot. Der Dämon verschwunden."

"Ich weiß nicht was hier los war, aber kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde,

habe ich eine Stimme gehört. Es ist jemand hier gewesen, da bin ich mir

sicher."

"Muss wohl unser Schutzengel gewesen sein."

"Wir müssen herausfinden, was vorgefallen ist. Aber zuerst musst Du Dich

ausruhen."

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sherlock, sobald ich es schaffe aufzustehen, können wir mit der Suche

anfangen, okay?"

Sahara hatte es fast bis zu ihrem Wagen geschafft - doch kurz vorher

waren ihr die Beine weg geknickt und sie spürte wie Susan versuchte die

Oberhand zu gewinnen.

Was hatte dieser verdammte Dreckskerl nur mit ihr gemacht? Noch nie

hatte sie sich so schwach gefühlt und so viel Mühe gehabt, einen fremden

Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Sie hatte gesehen, wie der andere Dämon sich in seinen Wagen gesetzt

hatte und weggefahren war.

Jetzt musste sie es schaffen hier zu verschwinden, bevor die beiden

Brüder wieder zu sich kamen. Und sie brauchte einen neuen Körper...

Dean gab sich größte Mühe den neuen Schmerz in seinem Rücken, für den

dieses Drecksweib ebenfalls verantwortlich war, zu ignorieren und

kämpfte sich auf die Knie. Seine Muskeln und Gelenke schrien auf, als er

sein Gewicht auf sein rechtes Bein verlagerte doch schließlich kam er

auf die Beine und er grinste Sam schief an.

In der nächsten Sekunde kam jedoch der Schwindel und er trat

unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorne und spürte, wie er mit Sam

kollidierte, der ihn in diesem Moment auffing.

"Gut gemacht.", presste Sam hervor, während er ihn wieder in eine

aufrechte Haltung brachte und seinen Arm festhielt. "Und jetzt fahre ich

Dich ins Krankenhaus."

"Ich sagte doch ich will in kein Krankenhaus!", gab er zurück.

Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Er hasste Krankenhäuser! Ein neuer

Vorschlag musste her - und zwar schnell, denn gegen den Dickkopf seines

Bruders konnte selbst er manchmal nichts ausrichten.

"Bring mich einfach zum Wagen. Ich ruhe mich im Motel aus.", sagte er

dann und ließ die Peinlichkeit, dass sein kleiner Bruder ihn beim Gehen

stützen musste, über sich ergehen.

Sam ging langsam mit Dean zum Impala, öffnete die Beifahrertür und

wartete bis er eingestiegen war. Dann hörte er ein Geräusch und drehte

sich um.

"Was ist?", fragte Dean.

"Ich habe etwas gehört!", antwortete er leise.

"Steig ein und lass uns abhauen!"

"Was, wenn sie noch hier sind?"

"Sam! Lass uns abhauen und später wiederkommen!"

Irritiert warf er einen Blick auf Dean - einfach Weglaufen, das war

sonst gar nicht seine Art. Aber so fertig wie Dean aussah wollte er wohl

nicht riskieren, dass er alleine auf die Suche nach dem Dämon ging. Aber

vielleicht könnten sie es auch beenden? Irgend etwas war passiert, hatte

den Dämon von ihnen abgehalten. Was, wenn er nun Antworten bekommen könnte?

Sahara konnte die beiden Brüder sehen, beobachtete, wie sie zu ihrem

Wagen zurück gingen. Sie war wütend und verwirrt. Der Kerl hatte sie

tatsächlich laufen lassen...

Sie hatte immer mehr Mühe, den Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten und

durfte sich in diesem Moment der Schwäche auf keinen Fall von den beiden

entdecken lassen.

Vorsichtig kroch sie ein Stück weiter ins Dunkel - und fluchte leise,

als sie einen Ast dabei zerbrach.

Der Kopf des jüngeren Winchesters schoss herum. Er hatte sie gehört!

Angespannt verharrte sie und wartete. Ob sie im Moment die Kraft hätte,

ihn von sich abzuhalten? Sie wusste es nicht...

Dean ließ Sam nicht aus den Augen. Er konnte sehen, welchen inneren

Kampf er in diesem Moment austrug. Er konnte nicht zulassen, nicht

verantworten, dass Sam sich ohne ihn noch einmal auf die Suche nach

diesem Ding begab.

Was gerade passiert war, grenzte bereits an ein Wunder. Niemals hätte er

geglaubt, dass sie noch einmal davon kommen würden.

Immer wieder hörte er die Worte, die dieses Miststück ihm an den Kopf

geworfen hatte - "Du hast Daddy versprochen, Sammy immer zu beschützen,

aber das kannst Du nicht. Du hast versagt, Dean."

Sie hatte Dinge in ihm aufgewühlt, Fragen die er sich selbst schon seit

Langem stellte - ja, er würde immer alles tun, um Sam zu beschützen,

würde ohne zu zögern sein eigenes Leben für seines geben. Aber wenn er

sich entscheiden musste wer zuerst sterben sollte, dann konnte es nur

eine Antwort für ihn geben...

"Du oder er?"

Er erschauderte beim Gedanken an diesen schrecklichen Moment und griff

nach Sams Hand.

"Bitte Sam, lass uns hier verschwinden."

Sam blickte verwundert an sich hinunter, scheinbar überrascht über diese

seltene Geste. Zu Deans großem Erleichtern nickte er dann, ging um den

Wagen herum, nahm auf dem Fahrersitz platz und startete den Motor.

Die Fahrt zum Motel war zu Deans Erstaunen von Sams Seite her

ungewöhnlich still verlaufen. Anstatt mit ihm über das was geschehen war

zu diskutieren, steuerte Sam konzentriert den Impala und war scheinbar

voll und ganz in Gedanken versunken.

Er selbst war momentan jedoch auch nicht auf der Höhe und wild auf

Diskussionen mit seinem Bruder, also beließ es zunächst dabei.

Am Motel angekommen fuhr Sam nicht direkt vor den Parkplatz ihres

Zimmers, sondern steuerte die Anmeldung mit angeschlossener

Einkaufsmöglichkeit an.

"Was machst Du?", fragte Dean.

"Ich will uns was zu Essen besorgen. Bleib im Wagen sitzen, ich bin

gleich zurück."

Sam stieg aus verschwand in dem Gebäude, während Dean sich für einen

Augenblick erlaubte, die Augen zu schließen und sich zurückzulehnen.

Nur wenigen Minuten später kehrte Sam zurück und fuhr den kurzen Weg zu

ihrem Zimmer.

"Was hast Du mitgebracht?", fragte Dean, während er sich auf sein Bett

setzte.

Sam kramte in der Tüte und beförderte zwei Flaschen Wasser und zwei

abgepackte belegte Brötchen heraus. Zuletzt zog er eine Tüte Chips heraus.

"Hey!", rief Dean. "Gib mir die Chips."

Sam zog die Augenbrauen hoch, warf sie ihm jedoch hinüber.

Sofort riss er die Tüte auf und atmete den würzigen Geruch der

Kalorienbombe ein.

"Genau das brauche ich jetzt!", er griff in die Tüte und schob sich

gleich mehrere Chips in den Mund.

Ihm fiel auf, dass Sam noch immer ungewöhnlich still war. Dass er sich

zuerst auf die ungesunden Kartoffelchips gestürzt hatte, hätte Sam im

Normalfall sofort mit einem blöden Spruch kommentiert.

"Alles okay, Sammy?", fragte er.

"Dean.", antwortete dieser ernst. "Ich habe gehört was Du geantwortet

hast als der Dämon Dich gefragt hat, wer von uns zuerst sterben soll."

Dean schluckte die letzten Reste in seinem Mund hinunter und legte die

Tüte zur Seite.

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du redest.", antwortete er. "Du warst ziemlich

weggetreten. Vielleicht-"

"Ich habe es mir nicht eingebildet!", schnitt Sam ihm das Wort ab und

sah ihn eindringlich an.

"Na schön - und was soll ich jetzt sagen?"

"Du quälst Dich schon wieder mit den Dingen die sie Dir an den Kopf

geworfen hat.", sagte Sam sanft.

"Nein, das ist nicht wahr."

"Dean - ich kenne Dich.", er lächelte kurz und sprach dann weiter.

"Alles was ich sagen will ist, dass Du Dich deswegen nicht fertig machen

darfst. Ich weiß, dass Du immer für mich da warst und dass Du auch immer

für mich da sein wirst. Ich würde niemals anders handeln."

"Das will ich doch hoffen.", gab Dean zurück und bemühte sich, ruhig zu

bleiben. Er hasste Situationen wie diese, wenn Sam ihn festnagelte und

ihn durchschaute.

Sam sprach weiter: "Wenn wir noch einmal in so eine Situation geraten,

dann musst Du Dich um Dich selbst kümmern, hörst Du? Ich komme schon klar."

Dean sah ihn einen Moment lang an und wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

"Ich brauche von Dir keine Standpauke über meine Prinzipien und meine

Gefühle, Sam.", gab er zurück und stand auf.

Sam ließ ihn noch immer nicht aus den Augen und er atmete tief durch.

"Ich verstehe, was Du mir sagen willst, Sam. Wirklich. Das tue ich. Aber

ich bin nun mal, wie ich bin."

Sam nickte. "Okay..."

"Ich verschwinde mal unter die Dusche.", sagte Dean.

"Klar, geh nur.", gab Sam monoton zurück.

Dean öffnete die Badezimmertür, ging hinein und lehnte sich dann von

innen dagegen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete erneut tief durch. Wie

schon so oft hatte er Sam abgeblockt. Aber er konnte nicht mit ihm über

seine Gefühle sprechen - zu oft endete es im Streit. Und er wollte jetzt

nicht streiten. Und er wollte mit Sam nicht darüber diskutieren, warum

er sich niemals anders entscheiden würde...

Dean stieg aus der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser hatte seine schmerzenden

Muskeln etwas entspannt und ihm einen etwas klareren Kopf verschafft. Er

griff nach dem Handtuch und begann, sich abzutrocknen. Sein Blick fiel

auf die Tür, wo ein Zettel lag. Daneben stand eine Flasche Mineralwasser

und die bereits geöffnete Chipstüte.

Er wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften, lief auf die Tür und griff

nach der Türklinke - die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Entsetzt riss er die

Augen auf als er realisierte, dass Sam ihn eingeschlossen hatte.

Er hörte, wie dieser draußen scheinbar eilig einige Sachen zusammenpackte.

"Sam!", rief er wütend und schlug mit der Hand gegen die Tür. "Mach

sofort auf!"

Es kam keine Antwort.

"Sam! Lass mich hier raus!"

Dann hörte er, wie die Eingangstür zu ihrem Zimmer zufiel und

abgeschlossen wurde.

"Verdammter Idiot!", fluchte er und griff nach dem Zettel.

Sam blieb noch einen Moment zögernd vor der Tür ihres Motelzimmers

stehen, die er gerade mit pochendem Herzen hinter sich zugezogen hatte.

Dean würde ihn umbringen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihm nie wieder

vertrauen... aber was hätte er tun sollen?

Er konnte Dean in seinem Zustand nicht mitnehmen und das Gespräch von

eben hatte ihm erneut gezeigt, dass Dean ihn niemals alleine gehen

lassen würde!

Er schluckte schwer und Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er tat das hier,

um Dean zu schützen - aber ob er das verstehen würde?

Dean,

ich weiß, Du wirst mir den Arsch aufreißen, aber ich muss herausfinden

was in der Fabrik vorgefallen ist. Ich kann nicht warten- und ich will

nicht, dass Du mir folgst.

Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich.

PS: Falls ich nicht zurück komme - Ich habe dem Manager gesagt, dass die

Dusche defekt ist. Morgen kommt der Hausmeister.

Dean knüllte den Zettel wütend zusammen und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Mach Dir keine Sorgen um mich!", stieß er hervor. "Sam, Du blöder

Sturkopf!"

Er trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür und stöhnte auf, als er die Quittung

dafür bekam. Panisch sah er sich um. Das, was sich Fenster schimpfte,

war zu klein um hindurch zu klettern. Wahrscheinlich würde nicht mal

sein Kopf durch passen. Er hatte nichts in dem Raum das es ihm

ermöglichen würde, das alte Schloss zu knacken - Zahnbürsten, Zahnpasta,

zwei Rasierer und Plastikkämme - das war alles. Soweit er am Mittag

gesehen hatte, gab es hinter dem Motel nichts als Felder - zudem war es

noch spärlich belegt. Niemand würde ihn hören.

Langsam ließ er sich auf den Boden des kleinen Badezimmers sinken und

vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie konnte Sam ihm das nur antun?

Sam befand sich auf dem Weg zurück zur Brennerei. Bereits zwei Mal war

er kurz davor gewesen umzudrehen, zurück zu fahren und sich bei Dean zu

entschuldigen. Aber er wusste, dass es jetzt längst zu spät war um noch

vernünftig mit ihm über die ganze Sache zu sprechen. Außerdem hatte er

Angst vor Deans Reaktion auf das, was er getan hatte.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu sagen, dass er richtig

gehandelt hatte.

Aber es fühlte sich mehr als falsch an!

Schließlich umklammerte er das Lenkrad so fest, bis seine Finger

schmerzten - Er hatte Dean vor einem Risiko bewahrt und musste sich

jetzt auf das konzentrieren, was vor ihm lag.

Sahara hatte es endlich zurück in den Wagen geschafft. Sie würde auf

schnellstem Wege in irgend ein Bauernkaff fahren und sich den Körper

eines alten, gebrechlichen Menschen oder eines Kindes aneignen - die

waren leichter zu kontrollieren als dieses Miststück hier!

Immer wieder spürte sie, wie sie für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle über Susan

verlor. Im Wagen ein gefährliches Unterfangen - sie wäre schon einige

Male beinahe von der Straße abgekommen. Zum Glück gab es zu dieser

Nachtzeit so gut wie keinen Verkehr und sie würde unbeschadet an irgend

einer kinderreichen Farm ankommen und sich jemanden Geeignetes suchen.

Sie blinzelte, als sie in der Ferne Scheinwerfer entdeckte. Als der

Wagen näher kam, traute sie ihren Augen kaum - es war die alte schwarze

Karre, die die Brüder fuhren!

Unbändiger Hass erfasste sie und obwohl sie um die Konsequenzen durch

den gelbäugigen Dämon wusste, so würde sie es nicht einfach hinnehmen,

dass diese beiden dafür verantwortlich waren, dass sie ihre restliche

Zeit auf Erden nun in einem schwächlichen Körper würde verbringen müssen!

Sie schaltete die Scheinwerfer ab, wendete und raste dem Wagen hinterher.

Dean hatte alles versucht, um aus diesem Zimmer zu kommen. Inzwischen

hatte er sich wieder angezogen und mit seinen schweren Stiefeln immer

und immer wieder gegen die Tür getreten, aber das Holz wollte einfach

nicht nachgeben. Aus was waren die Türen hier nur gemacht?

Im gesamten Raum hatte er nicht einen einzigen nützlichen Gegenstand

finden können, mit dem er die Tür hätte aufstemmen oder durchbrechen können.

Wie lange war er schon hier drinnen? Seine Armbanduhr lag draußen auf

dem Tisch - genau wie sein Handy!

Wütend stieß er einen kurzen Schrei aus und rammte mit der Schulter die

Tür. Bis auf den Schmerz, den er dafür erntete, hatte sich nichts

verändert. Er würde es doch wohl schaffen aus einem lächerlichen, alten

Badezimmer rauszukommen!

Außer Atem ging er einen Schritt zurück und fuhr sich durch die längst

trockenen, kurzen Haare. Ob es Sam gerade gut ging? Oder lag er schon

verletzt oder tot in dieser alten Fabrik? Immer wieder hörte er die

Worte von Sam in seinem Kopf -

"Wenn wir noch einmal in so eine Situation geraten, dann musst Du Dich

um Dich selbst kümmern, hörst Du? Ich komme schon klar."

Hätte er doch nur mit ihm gesprochen! Wirklich mit ihm geredet! Er

verstand nun, was Sam ihm versucht hatte zu sagen! Und er war wie so oft

weggelaufen, war ihm ausgewichen!

Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er war so wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst

aber auch wütend auf Sam weil er sich selbst in unnötige Gefahr brachte!

Er hätte ihm nicht zeigen dürfen, wie schlecht er sich in den letzten

Stunden gefühlt hatte! Hätte er sich zusammen gerissen, wäre Sam niemals

auf so eine dumme Idee gekommen! Er drehte sich zur Seite und starrte in

den Spiegel. Nein, er hätte es nicht vor Sam verbergen können, selbst

wenn er es gewollt hatte. So wie er aussah, so fühlte er sich auch.

Blass blickte ihm sein Spiegelbild entgegen, dunkle Augenringe ließen

ihn ausgemergelt und müde erscheinen.

"Verdammt!", stieß er hervor und setzte sich wieder auf den Boden. Wenn

ihr Dad ihn so sehen würde, er würde ihm einen Vortrag über Disziplin

und Sorgfalt halten. Oder würde er anders reagieren? Hätte er

Verständnis? Nein, wahrscheinlich wäre er wütend auf ihn, dass er sich

von Sam hatte austricksen lassen.

Langsam keimte in ihm auch eine Wut auf ihren Vater auf - Warum meldete

er sich nicht bei ihm? Warum ließ er ihn mit Sam alleine? Er lehnte den

Hinterkopf gegen die gekachelte Wand und schloss die Augen. Wenn er

nicht bald hier raus käme, würde er den Verstand verlieren.

Erneut war Sam in Gedanken um Dean versunken. Er schaffte es einfach

nicht, die Sache für nur zwei Minuten zu vergessen!

Plötzlich schreckte er auf, als dicht hinter ihm ein Wagen aufblendete.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und blickte in den Rückspiegel. Im nächsten

Moment rammte der Wagen den Impala und er verstärkte den Griff um das

Lenkrad, um es nicht zu verreißen. Was war hier nur los? Wer war das?

Er trat aufs Gas und beschleunigte, doch auch der Fahrer im Wagen hinter

ihm gab Gas und setzte sich neben ihn. Im Dunkeln konnte er nicht

erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Der Wagen fuhr ihm in die Seite und

er steuerte gegen. Das Einzige, was Sam in diesem Moment in den Kopf

schoss war, dass Dean sich unglaublich über die Schrammen am Impala

aufregen würde...

Ein weiteres Mal rammte ihn der Wagen von der Seite, dieses Mal heftiger

als zuvor. Sam verlor die Kontrolle und trat auf die Bremse. Er fühlte

noch, wie der Impala nach vorne kippte und scheinbar eine Böschung

hinunter raste, bevor ein Hindernis den Wagen abrupt abbremste und Sam

nach vorne geschleudert wurde. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf das Lenkrad

und nach einem kurzen, heftigen Schmerz umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

Sahara bremste und brachte ihren Wagen zum Stillstand. Schnell stieg sie

aus und ging hinüber zum Impala, der im Graben einer Böschung fest hing.

Sie öffnete die Fahrertür und war enttäuscht, dass sie nur einen der

beiden Winchesters erwischt hatte: Sam.

Dann jedoch kam ihr in den Sinn, dass dieser Zufall gar nicht schlecht

war - Dean würde ein Leben ohne Sam wahrscheinlich als noch schlimmer

empfinden, als selbst zu sterben.

Sam war bewusstlos, also würde es ein Leichtes sein, ihn zu töten. Sie

griff in die dunklen Haare, zog seinen Kopf nach hinten und

konzentrierte sich auf seinen Kehlkopf. Mit ihrer Kraft würde sie ihn

zerquetschen...

Doch nichts geschah.

Verwirrt trat sie einen Schritt zurück und blickte an sich hinunter.

Dieser verdammte Dreckskerl hatte sie nicht nur geschwächt, er hatte ihr

ihre Kräfte genommen!

Ihr Blick wanderte zurück zu Sam und sie wurde von einer Welle des

Hasses überrollt.

Er und sein Bruder waren dafür verantwortlich!

Sie brauchte ihre Kräfte nicht, um ihn zu erledigen! Mit einer

fließenden Bewegung zog sie ihr goldenes Messer heraus und riss erneut

Sams Kopf nach hinten.

Dean schreckte auf, als er ein Klopfen an der Tür zu ihrem Motelzimmer

hörte und ein leises "Hausmeister!"

Schnell stand er auf und ging zur Tür.

"Ich bin hier drinnen! Öffnen Sie die Tür!", rief er, so laut er konnte

und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen das Holz.

Stille... hatte der Mann ihn überhaupt gehört?

"Hallo?", versuchte er es erneut, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Tür und trat mit der Ferse dagegen.

"So eine Scheiße!", rief er und atmete tief durch.

Dann zuckte er zusammen, als jemand von außen gegen das kleine Fenster

klopfte. Schnell lief er darauf zu und öffnete es. Er blickte in das

Gesicht eines älteren Mannes.

"Ich gesehen, dass Licht brennt. Kann ich Dusche reparieren auch

jetzt?", fragte dieser mit einem starken Akzent, den Dean nicht zuordnen

konnte.

"Die verdammte Dusche ist nicht defekt, aber ich bin hier

eingeschlossen! Können Sie bitte schnell die Tür öffnen, es ist ein

Notfall!", sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus.

Der Hausmeister blickte ihn reichlich verwirrt und fragend an.

"Kann ich Dusche reparieren jetzt?", fragte er erneut.

Dean blinzelte. Dann nickte er schnell.

"Ja! Ja! Öffnen Sie die Tür!", sagte er dann, dieses Mal mehr als

langsam und lauter als nötig.

Der Mann verschwand wieder aus seinem Blickfeld und er drehte sich zur

Tür. Nervös fuhr sich Dean mit der Hand übers Gesicht und trat mit

klopfendem Herzen wieder auf die Tür zu.

"Mach schon!", murmelte er.

Dann endlich hörte er, wie die erste Tür draußen aufgeschlossen wurde.

Danach war wieder Stille und er schlug erneut mit der Hand gegen die

Badtüre.

"Hallo? Hier bin ich!"

Endlich wurde der Schlüssel gedreht und er musste einen Schritt zurück

treten, als der Hausmeister sich herein quetschte.

"Was ist das für Dreck auf Boden?", fragte dieser.

Dean lachte kurz, mehr aus Erleichterung endlich aus diesem Badezimmer

zu kommen, als über die absurde Frage des Kerls - fragte er sich nicht,

was er eingeschlossen in seinem Motelzimmer machte?

"Salz!", antwortete er und drängte an ihm vorbei, nach draußen.

Er griff nach seiner Lederjacke und seinem Handy, ging zu seinem

Nachttisch und zog die Schublade auf. Dort lag seine Waffe, die Sam in

der Fabrik mitgenommen und hier verstaut hatte.

"Dusche kaputt?", fragte der Hausmeister während er wieder aus dem Bad

heraus kam und blickte ihn fragend an.

"Dusche nicht kaputt!", rief Dean. "Alles okay! Danke!"

Dann war er schon durch die Tür verschwunden.

Wie erwartet war der Impala weg und für einen kurzen Moment flackerte

wieder Wut in ihm auf. Sofort jedoch überwog die Sorge um Sam und er

bewegte sich auf einen alten Pickup zu. Er zog am Türgriff - der Wagen

war nicht abgeschlossen. Mit zitternden Fingern schloss er den Wagen

kurz und raste vom Parkplatz des Motels. Er wusste genau, wo er Sam

finden würde.

Sam spürte, wie ihn jemand unsanft an den Haaren riss und schlug die

Augen auf. Das Erste was er sah, war das kleine Messer, das im Mondlicht

aufblitzte. Sein Arm schoss hoch und er griff nach dem Handgelenk,

welches das Messer hielt. Erst dann wanderten seine Augen zu dem

Angreifer - es war Susan, die wütend aufschrie.

Er ignorierte den Schmerz der sich langsam in Wellen von seiner Stirn

über den gesamten Kopf ausbreitete und versuchte sich in eine bessere

Position zu bringen. Mit den Füßen fand er irgendwo Halt und stemmte

sich dem Dämon entgegen.

Sie fiel nach hinten und blieb für einen kurzen Augenblick liegen. Sam

kletterte aus dem Wagen und stützte sich kurz ab, da ihn heftiger

Schwindel erfasste.

"Du kannst mich nicht besiegen!", rief Sahara und kam wieder auf die Beine.

Sam schluckte und erwartete eine Welle dämonischer Kraft, aber sie kam

nicht. Außer Atem warf er sich auf sie und riss sie zu Boden. Mit dem

Messer erwischte sie seinen rechten Arm und er schrie auf als er spürte,

wie die Klinge in seine Haut schnitt.

Dean drückte das Gaspedal des alten Pickup bis zum Anschlag durch, aber

die alte Kiste schaffte einfach nicht mehr als 80 km/h. Er hatte sich

inzwischen schon mehrere Szenarien ausgedacht wie er Sam begegnen würde

und was er zu ihm sagen würde! Wenn es Sam gut ginge...

Sein Puls schnellte hoch, als er weiter vorne die Rücklichter eines

scheinbar verunfallten Wagens entdeckte. Dann kam er näher - es war der

Impala!

"Verdammt, Sammy!", rief er besorgt.

Dann tauchten im Scheinwerferlicht des Pickups zwei Personen auf und er

trat auf die Bremse.

Sahara verpasste Sam einen Kinnhaken der gesessen hatte und er kippte

zur Seite. Sofort war sie über ihm und presste ihm das Messer an die

Kehle. Im letzten Augenblick bekam er ihre Hand erneut zu fassen und

drückte sie hoch. Er verdrehte ihr das Handgelenk und sie schrie auf.

Das Messer schlitterte den Asphalt entlang und blieb irgendwo außer

Reichweite liegen.

Sofort holte sie aus und schlug auf sein Gesicht ein. Ihre dämonischen

Kräfte schienen nicht mehr zu wirken, aber sie war noch immer stärker

als er. Zumindest das hatte der andere Dämon ihr nicht nehmen können!

Er versuchte ihre Hände erneut zu greifen aber mit jedem Schlag den sie

ihm verpasste, wurden seine Bewegungen unkoordinierter. Sam war kurz

davor, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Was für eine Befriedigung es sein

würde, ihm die Kehle aufzuschlitzen!

Im Augenwinkel nahm sie Lichter wahr. Ein weiterer Wagen näherte sich!

Sie fluchte, rollte von Sam herunter und zog den halb Bewusstlosen näher

an sich heran. Inzwischen regte er sich nicht mehr. Sie legte ihm einen

Arm um den Hals und wartete. Die Scheinwerfer des Autos erhellten die

Umgebung und sie bemühte sich um einen verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck -

für einen Außenstehenden würde die Szene wie ein normaler Unfall wirken.

Dann jedoch traute sie ihren Augen kaum als sie sah, wer aus dem Wagen

stieg...

Dean erkannte sofort, was vor sich ging und riss die Tür des Pickup auf.

Er sprang aus dem Auto und zog seine Waffe.

"Geh weg von ihm!", rief er wütend und schluckte als er Sams

Verletzungen sah.

Eine Platzwunde an der Stirn, aufgeplatzte Lippen, ein langer Schnitt am

Arm.

Der Dämon lächelte und hielt sich weiter hinter Sam versteckt.

"Ich breche ihm das Genick wenn Du nur noch einen Schritt nach vorne

machst!", rief sie.

Dean erstarrte. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihre Drohung wahr

machen würde...

Sam spürte, wie sich der Griff um seinen Hals verstärkte und wie Susan

ihre andere Hand gegen seinen Nacken presste. Sein Kopf und sein Gesicht

schmerzten furchtbar und er war sich bewusst, was sie vorhatte. Doch er

schaffte es nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Sein Körper fühlte sich schwer

an und so sehr er sich auch bemühte, die Befehle die sein Gehirn

aussandte, kamen nicht an. Und er war müde... so müde...

Dann hörte er Deans Stimme. Dean war hier? Oder spielte sein Gehirn im

Streiche? Er musste es wissen...

Mit aller Willenskraft die er noch aufbringen konnte konzentrierte er

sich darauf, die Augen zu öffnen. Ein grelles Licht blendete ihn und

alles war verschwommen. Es dauerte eine kurze Weile bis seine Augen

fokussierten und dann sah er ihn - Dean stand tatsächlich vor ihm und

zielte mit der Waffe auf Susan.

Sahara ließ Dean keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

"Was glaubst Du, was Du mit Deiner Pistole gegen mich ausrichten

kannst?", fragte sie. "Deine Kugeln können mich nicht töten, schon

vergessen?"

"Nein.", antwortete er. "Aber ich kann den Körper den Du besetzt hälst

durchlöchern und dann siehst Du nicht mehr so frisch aus wie jetzt."

Sie schluckte. Im Normalfall würde sie Schusswunden nach kürzester Zeit

wegstecken, würde den Körper zusammenhalten und weitermachen - im Moment

jedoch würde sie in ihrem Zustand wahrscheinlich vollends die Kontrolle

verlieren und wäre gezwungen, ihn zu verlassen. Wenn sie dazu dann noch

in der Lage wäre...

Aber all das war diesem unwissenden Menschen nicht bewusst - wie sie

schon vermutet hatte. Jung und unerfahren.

"Falsch!", rief sie. "Schusswunden kümmern mich nicht."

"Silberkugeln schon, oder?", gab er zurück.

Sie war beeindruckt - scheinbar waren die Jungs doch nicht so

unerfahren. Sie zog Sam noch ein Stück weiter heran. Silberkugeln

töteten sie zwar nicht, aber diese Dinger fügten selbst ihr erheblichen

Schaden zu.

"Leg die Waffe weg!", forderte sie.

Dann hörte sie, wie Sam etwas murmelte.

"Ich glaube Dein Bruder versucht, Dir etwas zu sagen.", sagte sie. "Komm

schon, leg die Waffe weg!"

Dean fragte sich, warum der Dämon nicht längst seine Fähigkeiten gegen

ihn oder Sam eingesetzt hatte. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass er eine

Chance gegen dieses Miststück hatte... irgend etwas stimmte hier nicht.

Sam hatte inzwischen die Augen geöffnet und blickte ihn eindringlich an.

Dann formte er einen Namen mit dem Mund und Dean erkannte, was er ihm

mitteilen wollte.

"Christo!", rief er laut.

Der Dämon zuckte zusammen und ließ Sam für einen Augenblick aus seinem

Griff.

Dean sah, wie sich sein Bruder zur Seite rollte und er somit ein freies

Schussfeld hatte.

Dann drückte er ab.

Sahara spürte, wie die Kugeln eindrangen. Eine in die Schulter, eine

Weitere nur Sekundenbruchteile später in das Bein. Sie wurde nach hinten

geworfen und landete mit dem Rücken auf dem Asphalt.

Verdammt, es tat mehr weh, als sie sich jemals hätte träumen lassen. Der

fremde Körper wollte sich nicht mehr bewegen - sie schaffte es nicht

einmal, die Augen zu öffnen. Nichts... sie war gefangen...

Alles, was sie wahrnahm, waren die Geräusche von draußen und den Schmerz

der Wunden, die die Silberkugeln ihr zugefügt hatten.

Langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie jetzt zurück in die Hölle geschickt

werden würde, wenn die Brüder einen Exorzismus durchführten.

Sie erschauderte...

Dean hielt zitternd seine Waffe in den Händen und wartete einen Moment.

Würde der Dämon wieder aufstehen?

Dann wagte er es, näher heran zu gehen. Außer Atem richtete er weiterhin

die Waffe auf den Körper des Mädchens, doch nichts geschah. Sie rührte

sich nicht.

Er nahm die Waffe herunter und lief dann sofort hinüber zu Sam, der

regungslos am Boden lag.

"Mein Gott, Sammy!", sagte er und kniete sich auf die Straße. Sein

Bruder blickte ihn müde an.

"Was machst Du auch für dumme Sachen!" Alles was wer im Moment fühlte,

war Erleichterung dass Sam überlebt hatte.

"Es tut mir leid.", krächzte Sam.

Dean fühlte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen und er schluckte.

"Nicht jetzt, Sammy. Ich bin nicht böse auf Dich."

Vorsichtig griff er unter Sams Arme und zog ihn weg von dem Dämon,

herunter von der Straße. Dann öffnete er den Kofferraum des Impala.

Sämtliche Sachen waren nicht mehr an ihrem Platz und es dauerte einen

Augenblick bis Dean das gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte.

Schnell ging er hinüber zu dem Dämon und zog einen Kreis aus Salz um ihn

herum. Dann öffnete er das Tagebuch seines Vaters und begann zu lesen...

Der Körper des Mädchens wurde von wilden Krämpfen geschüttelt und Dean

warf einen verunsicherten Blick hinüber zu Sam, der sich inzwischen

aufgesetzt hatte.

"Lies weiter.", sagte Sam. "Es ist gleich zu Ende."

Dean beendete den Exorzismus, indem er hektisch den letzten Satz las.

Schwarzer Rauch strömte aus dem Mund von Susan und verschwand im dunklen

Nachthimmel.

"Komm ja nicht zurück!", rief Dean in die Nacht hinein und ließ dann

erschöpft das Tagebuch seines Vaters sinken.

Mit klopfendem Herzen ging er auf Susan zu. Er kniete sich neben sie und

fühlte ihren Puls. Sie lebte, aber die Schusswunden bluteten heftig. Sie

musste so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus. Er stand wieder auf

und lief hinüber zu Sam.

"Hey, alles okay, Großer?", fragte er und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

"Ist sie tot?", fragte er.

"Sie lebt. Ich bringe euch ins Krankenhaus."

Langsam zog er Sam auf die Beine und führte ihn in Richtung des alten

Pickups.

"Warte, Dean.", sagte Sam und stoppte. "Du kannst nicht mit uns Beiden

in einem Krankenhaus auftauchen. Die werden sowieso schon Fragen stellen

und die Cops benachrichtigen."

"Wir lassen uns was einfallen!", antwortete Dean.

"Und der Impala?"

Er warf einen Blick auf den Wagen und zögerte.

"Los, bring Susan ins nächste Krankenhaus. Ich rufe einen

Abschleppdienst für den Impala und komme dann nach.", schlug Sam vor.

"Nein, Du brauchst einen Arzt!", entgegnete Dean.

"Es ist okay. Mein Arm blutet schon nicht mehr. Wie willst Du das alles

sonst erklären? Nimm Susans Wagen und bring sie ins nächste Krankenhaus.

Ich komme mit dem Pickup nach!"

Dean blickte Sam nachdenklich an. Wie schaffte er es, trotz seines

Zustands so überzeugend zu argumentieren? Er wollte Sam nicht

hierlassen, aber er hatte recht, den Impala konnten sie auch nicht

einfach im Graben hängen lassen - außerdem versuchte Sam ihm erneut zu

sagen, dass er allein klar kommen würde.

"Dean! Los!", drängte Sam.

Er unterdrückten ein Seufzen und nickte statt dessen.

"Hast Du Dein Handy?", fragte er.

Sam zog es aus seiner Jackentasche und hob es hoch.

"Ruf mich sofort an, wenn Du losfährst, dann sage ich Dir in welchem

Krankenhaus Du mich findest. Und pass auf Dich auf."

"Okay."

"Und Sam?"

"Ja?"

"Keine Dummheiten, keine Extratour zur Fabrik. Ich komme morgen mit Dir,

hörst Du?"

"Schon klar."

Er ging zurück zu Susan, hob sie vorsichtig vom Boden hoch und trug sie

hinüber zu dem Wagen den der Dämon benutzt hatte. Nachdem er die Tür

geöffnet hatte, legte er sie auf die Rückbank und blickte dann noch

einmal hinüber zu Sam, der bereits mit jemandem vom Automobilclub

sprach, bevor er einstieg, den Wagen wendete und los fuhr.

Sam legte auf und blickte den Rücklichtern von Susans Wagen hinterher.

Wie zum Henker war Dean eigentlich aus dem Badezimmer raus gekommen?

Er fühlte sich noch immer schlecht wegen dem, was er getan hatte. Trotz

allem hatte sein Bruder ihm erneut das Leben gerettet und hatte ihm noch

nicht einmal einen Vorwurf gemacht.

Nicht wegen seiner Aktion und auch nicht wegen dem Wagen.

Er seufzte, denn jetzt fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Langsam ging er

hinüber zum Impala. In einer halben Stunde würde der Abschleppdienst

aufkreuzen. Im Kofferraum suchte er nach einer Taschenlampe, holte den

Wagenschlüssel und verschloss den Kofferraum. Niemand sollte sehen, was

sich darin befand.

Dann lief er hinüber zu den Salzkreis, den Dean gezogen hatte. Zum Glück

war nur wenig von Susans Blut auf der Straße zu sehen. Als er begann,

mit dem Fuß das Salz zu verwischen, setzte heftiger Regen ein.

"Sehr gut.", murmelte er.

Der Abschleppdienst sollte nicht erfahren, was hier wirklich vorgefallen

war. Sam würde behaupten, dass er den Impala in den Graben gesetzt und

versucht hatte, ihn mit dem Pickup rauszuziehen. Hoffentlich waren die

Schäden nicht zu groß. Es musste Dean sowieso schon jetzt das Herz

brechen, den Wagen so zu sehen.

Als sein Gesicht vom Regen nass war wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel das

Blut ab. Danach ging er hinüber zu dem Pickup, setzte sich hinein und

wartete.

Dean hatte endlich ein Krankenhaus gefunden und Susan wurde bereits

operiert. Er hatte die Ärzte und die Polizei mit einer blöden Lüge

abgespeist und sich dann so schnell wie möglich aus dem Staub gemacht,

weil sie ihm nicht recht glauben wollten.

Jetzt saß er im Wagen, in irgend einer Seitenstraße und wartete auf Sams

Anruf. Er würde Sam irgendwann später hinein schicken, um mit Susan zu

sprechen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich an etwas erinnern, das ihnen

Antworten liefern würde...

Der Regen prasselte aufs Auto und zum hundertsten Mal blickte er auf

sein Handy. Er hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und wählte Sams Nummer.

Kurz darauf nahm dieser ab.

"Wo steckst Du?", fragte er. "Wie geht´s Dir?"

"Ähm, mir geht´s gut.", antwortete Sam. "Ich bin in einer Werkstatt in

Fairfield, ich fahre jetzt gleich los."

Erleichtert atmete Dean auf. Sam klang gut, er schien halbwegs fit zu sein.

"Ich bin in Bardstown, etwa 15 Meilen westlich von Dir.", sagte er.

"Fahr´ über Coxs Creek. Das Krankenhaus siehst Du gleich nach dem

Ortseingang. Ich warte in einer Seitenstraße. Ruf einfach noch mal an,

wenn Du da bist."

"Okay.", gab Sam zurück. "Ähm, der Impala wird übrigens wieder."

Dean lächelte vor sich hin. Natürlich machte sich Sam Sorgen wegen des

Wagens, er musste ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen haben.

"Dir ist schon klar, dass Du die Rechnung dafür übernimmst.", antwortete

er ernst.

"Ja, natürlich.", antwortete Sam und legte schnell auf.

Er grinste. Wahrscheinlich machte Sam sich gerade in die Hosen.

Dean schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als etwa eine halbe Stunde später

sein Handy klingelte. Verschlafen blickte er auf das Display und nahm

dann ab.

"Sam, bist Du schon da?"

"Ich stehe vor dem Krankenhaus.", antwortete er.

"Warte, ich komme zu Dir."

Er legte auf und stieg aus dem Wagen. Das Polizeiauto, das zuvor noch

vor dem Krankenhaus geparkt gewesen war, war endlich verschwunden. Dann

entdeckte er den Pickup, ging darauf zu und öffnete die Tür, um sich auf

den Beifahrersitz zu setzen.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey Dean."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Dean betrachtete Sams Gesicht im

Halbdunkel der Straßenlampen.

"Die hat Dich ja ganz schön zugerichtet.", sagte er.

"Ich werd schon wieder.", gab Sam knapp zurück und wandte sich ihm zu.

"Hör zu, es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich habe Mist gebaut! Glaub mir, so

was mache ich nie wieder!"

Dean verzog den Mund zu einem halben Grinsen. "Ich weiß, Sammy. Aber ich

habe jetzt keine Lust darüber zu reden. Ich bin müde."

"Was ist mit Susan?"

"Wird gerade operiert. Ich schätze, wir sollten morgen wiederkommen und

mit ihr reden. Besser gesagt Du. Ich stehe hier jetzt wohl ganz oben auf

der Fahndungsliste."

Sam grinste kurz. "Also zurück zum Motel?"

"Zurück zum Motel.", Dean stieg wieder aus und lief hinüber zu Susans

Wagen. Dann folgte er Sam zurück nach Bloomfield.

Den Pickup stellten sie zurück auf den ursprünglichen Parkplatz und Dean

versteckte die Drähte so, dass der Besitzer des Wagens wahrscheinlich

noch nicht einmal merken würde, dass er sich den Wagen "ausgeliehen" hatte.

Nachdem sie ihr Motelzimmer betreten hatten ging Sam sofort ins Bad, um

sich noch einmal die Wunden auszuwaschen. Dean zog als erstes den

Schlüssel zum Badezimmer von der Tür ab und steckte ihn in seine

Jackentasche. Dann streifte er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, zog seine

Jeans aus und kletterte ins Bett. Er hörte noch nicht einmal mehr, wie

Sam aus dem Bad kam und ebenfalls ins Bett ging.

Als Dean am nächsten Morgen aufwachte roch er den frischen Kaffee schon,

bevor er die Augen aufschlug. Sam musste noch immer ein schlechtes

Gewissen haben, wenn er freiwillig Kaffee für ihn holte.

Er öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. Es musste spät sein, denn die Sonne

schien schon durch das Fenster.

"Guten Morgen.", hörte er von der Seite und drehte den Kopf.

Sam saß an dem Tisch, den Laptop geöffnet. Sein Gesicht zeigte sich in

den schönsten Farbtönen.

"Wow, Sam, Du siehst echt scheiße aus.", sagte Dean und setzte sich auf.

"Danke für das Kompliment.", gab er zurück, nahm einen der Kaffebecher

und brachte ihn zu ihm hinüber.

Dean nickte dankbar und nahm einen Schluck.

"Ähm, wir können uns in einer halben Stunde den Impala ansehen. Der

Werkstattbesitzer hat mir schon einen Kostenvoranschlag gemacht."

"Na, da bin ich aber mal gespannt.", antwortete Dean und stand auf um

ins Bad zu gehen. "Ach, übrigens, falls es Dir aufgefallen ist - ich

habe den Badschlüssel!"

"Das ist nicht lustig, Mann!"

Dean umrundete den Impala mit angespannter Mine. Die hintere Stoßstange

war zerkratzt und zerbeult, die Vordere abgefallen. Der Kühlergrill war

verbogen, der linke vordere Kotflügel und die Fahrertür eingedrückt.

Er seufzte.

"Dean...", hörte er leise hinter sich.

"Das kann man alles reparieren.", sagte er schnell.

Sein Bruder nickte. "Ich... es... ich werde... natürlich werde ich..."

Er ging näher an den sich abmühenden Sam heran.

"Hör zu, Stotter-Stanley. Es ist okay. Wie gesagt, das kann man alles

reparieren. Aber wenn Du noch einmal so eine Sache abziehst, dann

schwöre ich Dir, dann verpasse ich Dir das erste Mal in Deinem Leben

eine Tracht Prügel."

Sams Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und er verstummte.

"Naja,", fuhr Dean fort und musste grinsen. "vorausgesetzt, Du siehst

nicht gerade so scheiße aus wie heute."

Er sah, wie ein kurzes Lächeln über Sams Gesicht huschte.

"Lebst du tatsächlich in dem Irrglauben, dass Du mich noch übers Knie

legen könntest?", fragte Sam.

"Klar! Große Brüder können so was. Immer."

"Ach ja? Dafür musst Du mich aber erst mal kriegen!"

Sam lief los, drehte sich nach ein paar Schritten um und sah Dean

auffordernd an.

"Komm schon! Das ist unfair!", rief Dean.

Sein Bruder lief ihm bei Sprints mit seinen langen Beinen immer davon -

und das wusste er genau.

Sam lachte - ein lautes, herzliches Lachen das Dean schon lange nicht

mehr von ihm gehört hatte. Er lächelte.

"Das ist mein Junge.", murmelte er und rannte ihm nach.

Nachdem sie sich einen Wagen gemietet und das gestohlene Auto das der

Dämon benutzt hatte in einem abgelegenen Waldstück versteckt hatten,

bestand Dean auf ein Frühstück und sie suchten ein Diner.

"Wir müssen Robertas Leiche heute melden.", sagte Dean, während er sich

eine Gabel Rührei in den Mund schob.

"Ja, genau das richtige Thema für´s Frühstück, Mann.", antwortete Sam

und legte sein Brötchen aus der Hand.

"Ich denke ja nur darüber nach, was wir heute erledigen müssen.", gab

Dean zurück. "Du gehst ins Krankenhaus und befragst Susan. Danach fahren

wir noch mal zur Fabrik und suchen nach Hinweisen. Und morgen Nachmittag

können wir endlich den Impala holen und hier verschwinden.", er nahm

einen Bissen von seinem Toast.

Sam nippte an seinem Kaffee. "Denkst Du, sie erinnert sich an etwas?"

Dean zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung. Ich hoffe nur, dass dieser

Kerl den Wagen wieder sauber hinkriegt!"

Sam blickte Dean für einen Moment lang an und war versucht eine

Diskussion mit ihm zu starten. Doch dann hielt er sich zurück.

Eigentlich war er froh, dass Dean wieder ganz der Alte zu sein schien.

"Also, können wir dann los?", fragte Dean.

"Ja, wir können los."

Kurz darauf erreichten sie das Krankenhaus. Während Dean draußen

wartete, ging Sam hinein und gab sich an der Anmeldung als Susans Bruder

aus.

"Haben Sie Ihren Ausweis dabei?", fragte die Schwester.

Sam tat so, als würde er seine Taschen durchsuchen.

"Ich habe meine Brieftasche vergessen."

"Dann kann ich Sie nicht zu ihr lassen.", antwortete diese.

Sam beugte sich etwas nach vorne.

"Bitte, ich bin sofort in den Wagen gesprungen und hierher gefahren, als

ich von der Polizei den Anruf bekam, dass jemand mit dem Namen meiner

Schwester hier eingeliefert wurde. Sie ist seit einem Jahr verschwunden.

Bitte lassen Sie mich zu ihr. Ich will doch nur sehen, ob es ihr gut geht!"

Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihre Abwehr bröckelte und schließlich

tippte sie etwas in ihren Computer.

"2. Stock, Zimmer 223.", sagte sie dann.

"Danke!", sofort lief er los, nahm den Fahrstuhl nach oben und erreichte

kurz darauf Susans Zimmer.

Sie lag alleine in einem kleinen Raum, war wach und blickte aus dem

Fenster. Sam ging zum Türrahmen und klopfte. Sie zuckte zusammen und

drehte den Kopf. Als sie ihn erblickte, wurden ihre Augen groß und sie

versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

"Bleiben Sie liegen!", sagte Sam und kam herein. "Wie geht es ihnen?"

"Ich dachte schon, ich bin verrückt.", antwortete sie und Tränen traten

in ihre Augen. "Das alles kann nicht wahr gewesen sein!"

Sam blieb unsicher am Ende des Betts stehen.

"Leider ist es wahr.", antwortete er. "Also erinnern Sie sich an mich?"

Sie nickte. "Es tut mir so leid, was ich Ihnen angetan habe."

Sam kam näher und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.

"Das waren nicht Sie. Machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe."

Sie wandte den Kopf ab und eine Träne entwischte ihren Augen.

"Ich weiß, dass es schwer für Sie sein muss,", sprach Sam weiter. "aber

ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass Sie keinerlei Kontrolle über Ihr Handeln

hatten. An was erinnern Sie sich?"

"An so gut wie nichts.", antwortete sie und blickte ihn wieder an. "An

einzelne Szenen, unzusammenhängende Dinge. Ich erinnere mich nur an

einige Minuten bei dieser Fabrik - und an den Autounfall."

"Das haben Sie alles miterlebt?"

Sie nickte. "Dieses Wesen... Sie war plötzlich geschwächt und ich

versuchte mich dagegen zu wehren. Aber letztendlich hat es sie die

Oberhand gewonnen und ich musste zusehen... Ich konnte nichts dagegen

tun. Sie wollte Sie umbringen und ich hätte nichts tun können!"

Erneut wandte sie sich ab und schluchzte.

Sam legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und wartete einen Moment. Susan

schien schwer traumatisiert zu sein und er wollte sie nicht zu sehr

drängen, wollte keinen Fehler machen.

"Aber es geht mir gut.", sagte er dann. "Sie sind diejenige, die im

Krankenhaus gelandet ist."

Sie beruhigte sich etwas. "Ich danke Ihnen. Ihnen Beiden."

"Susan, ich muss wissen ob Sie sich daran erinnern wer in der Fabrik

dazu gekommen ist. Ich habe eine männliche Stimme gehört."

"Ich erinnere mich nur, dass jemand von der Fabrik weg ging und dieses

Ding ihn beobachtet hat. Es war ein Mann. Aber ich habe ihn nur von

hinten gesehen."

Sam seufzte. "Sonst erinnern Sie sich an nichts? Welchen Wagen hat er

gefahren? Wie alt war er ungefähr?"

"Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte wirklich ich hätte Antworten für Sie."

Er nickte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. "Ist schon okay."

"Sie und Ihr... Ihr Bruder?", sie blickte ihn fragend an und Sam nickte.

"Sie wussten so viel über dieses Wesen. Haben Sie so etwas schon öfter

erlebt?"

"Leider ja.", gab Sam zurück.

"Es muss furchtbar sein so etwas zu bekämpfen.", sagte sie dann und Sam

dachte an all die Dinge, die sie schon gesehen und erlebt hatten.

"Es ist unser Job.", antwortete er und stand auf. "Ich hoffe, Sie werden

schnell wieder gesund."

Nachdem Sam sich verabschiedet hatte und auf dem Weg zurück zum Wagen

war wurde ihm klar, dass sie auch bei der Fabrik nichts finden würden.

Wer auch immer ihnen geholfen hatte, wollte nicht dass sie es erfuhren.

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und stieg ein.

"Und?", fragte Dean.

"Nichts. Sie erinnert sich nicht.", antwortete er.

Dean seufzte und startete den Motor. Einige Minuten verbrachten sie

schweigend, während er den Weg zu der alten Brennerei einschlug.

"Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir unsere Spuren verwischen und uns dann

ruhig verhalten, bis wir den Impala holen können.", sagte Dean an.

Sam nickte, während er weiter aus dem Fenster blickte.

"Hör zu Sam, ich weiß dass Du Dir Antworten erhofft hast, aber immerhin

haben wir einen dieser Dreckskerle in die Hölle zurück geschickt. Susan

kann wieder ihr Leben leben."

"Du hast recht.", antwortete er und versuchte, sich damit abzufinden.

"Hey, weißt Du was?", fragte Dean und grinste.

"Was?"

"Ich habe vorhin ein Ortsschild gesehen und würde sagen, dass wir später

mit diesem Wagen hier eine kleine Spritztour machen sollten. Die rechnen

schließlich nicht nach Kilometern ab."

Sam blickte ihn an - ihm war klar, dass sein Bruder nur versuchte ihn

aufzumuntern.

"Also, wo willst Du hinfahren?"

"Nazareth!"

"Nazareth?"

"Ja! Komm schon! Das kann ich meiner Sammlung hinzufügen! Orte von

Rockband-Namen, die ich schon mal besucht habe!"

"Du hast was?," rief Sam. "Eine Sammlung? So langsam machst Du mir doch

ein bißchen Angst..."

Dean lachte und drehte die Musik lauter. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung!"

-ENDE-


End file.
